ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon5
Nickelodeon (stylized as NICKELODEON and originally called Pinwheel) is one of the most successful and beloved American television networks and media brands aimed towards children ages 2-17 which airs 24/7 as of 2009. History Pinwheel: 1977-1979 Early Years: 1979-1989 Splat Years: 1989-2009 Nick Years: 2009-present Current programming First-run Original Animated ("Nicktoons") *''SpongeBob SqaurePants'' (1999-present) *''Teapot!'' (2009-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2011-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Bug Salad'' (2016-present) *''Super Macho Fighter'' (2016-present) *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (2017-present) *''My Friend Pancake'' (2017-present) Live-Action *''Game Shakers'' (2014-present) *''Henry Danger'' (2014-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2014-present) *''Kid vs. Zombie'' (2016-present) *''Legendary Dudas'' (2016-present) *''Hunter Street'' (2017-present) *''I Am Frankie'' (2017-present) Game Shows *''Mega Double Dare'' (2013-present) *''Sponk!'' (2015-present) *''Board to Tears!'' (2015-present) *''Paradise Run'' (2016-present) Preschool ("Nick Jr.") *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2007-present) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (2014-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (2015-present) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (2015-present) *''Bob the Builder (2015)'' (2015-present) *''Shimmer & Shine'' (2016-present) *''Puffin Rock'' (2016-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (2016-present) *''Sooty (2011)'' (2012-present) *''The Sooty Show'' (1989-present) *''Sooty & Co'' (1994-present) Acquired *''Los Once'' (2015-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015-present) *''Danger Mouse'' (2015-present) *''Shiva'' (2016-present) *''Peanuts'' (2016-present) Reruns *''Double Dare'' (1986-present) *''Rugrats'' (1991-present) *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' (1992-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (1996-present) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-present) *''Invader ZIM'' (2001-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004-present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2004-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-present) *''Alf'' (2006-present) *''iCarly'' (2007-present) *''Mall Spies!'' (2010-present) *''Double Dare 2010'' (2010-present) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2011-present) *''Punky Brewster'' (2012-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' (2012-present) *''Besties!'' (2012-present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2012-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (2015-present) *''Dr. Slump'' (2015-present) Interstitials and shorts *''A Town Called Panic'' (reruns) *''Ape Escape'' *''Avatar Bobble Heads'' (reruns) *''The Big Help'' *''The Cupcakery of Doom'' *''Curious Cow'' (reruns) *''Dancing Sushi'' (reruns) *''Doodlez'' (reruns) *''Fine Fan-Arts with Piri Piri'' (Harvey Beaks) *''Foul Facts'' (reruns) *''Funpak'' (reruns) *''Have Some Moar! Cartoons'' *''Inside Out Boy'' (reruns) *''Jimmy Neutron'' (reruns) *''KaBlam!'' (reruns) *''Kids in History'' *''Making Fiends'' (reruns) *''The Mirror Has 1000 Faces!'' (reruns) *''Monster High'' *''Nick Days'' *''Nick Extras'' *''Nick Gaming'' *''Nick Moments'' *''Nick Rocks'' *''Nick Sports'' *''Nick Studios'' *''Nick Vids'' *''Nick is Kids: How You Can Help'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (reruns) *''The Orange Carpet'' *''Phoebe & Marigold!'' *''Planet Sketch'' (reruns) *''Primo'' (reruns) *''Purple & Brown'' (reruns) *''Random! Cartoons'' (reruns) *''Schoolyard Safari!'' (reruns) *''Summer Memories'' *''Tak Shorties'' (reruns) *''Those Scurvy Rascals'' (reruns) *''U-Make Vids'' *''What I Do...'' Mini-series & Specials *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'' (1988-present) *''Kids Pick the President'' (1988-present) *''Worldwide Day of Play'' (2004-present) *''Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer'' (2009-present) *''Nickelodeon HALO Awards'' (2014-present) Programming blocks *''Nick Jr.'' (1988-present) *''SNICK'' (1992-present) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1995-present) *''U-Pick Live'' (2002-present) *''Friday Night Slimetime'' (2005-present) *''Friday Nite Nicktoons'' (Fall 2016-present) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV #''Mystery Magical Special'' (1986) #''Nick's Thanksgiving Extravaganza'' (1989) #''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' (1992) #''The Toons from Planet Orange'' (1998) #''All That 100th Episode'' (1999) #''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar'' (1999) #''Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None'' (2000) #''Rugrats: All Growed Up!'' (2001) #''The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) #''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (2002) #''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' (2002) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back!'' (2003) #''The Electric Piper'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe'' (2003) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Rescue Jet Fusion'' (2003) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) #''CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery'' (2004) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose & KaBoom!'' (2004) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) #''ChalkZone: The Big Blow-Up'' (2004) #''All That: 10th Anniversary Reunion'' (2004) #''Hey Arnold!: The Journal'' (2005) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: Reign Storm'' (2005) #''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle'' (2005) #''Invader Zim: Invader Dib'' (2005) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (2005) #''Constant Payne: The World'' (2005) #''Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up'' (2006) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3'' (2006) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) #''Danny Phantom: Reality Trip'' (2006) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: Secret of the Fire Nation'' (2006) #''Invader Zim: Last Irken Standing'' (2006) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Movie'' (2007) #''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime'' (2007) #''Invader Zim: Return of Sizz-lor'' (2007) #''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels'' (2007) #''Shredderman Rulez!'' (2007) #''Little Freaks: Summer'' (2007) #''The Last Day of the Summer'' (2007) #''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' (2007) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands'' (2007) #''Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost'' (2007) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Day of the Black Sun'' (2007) #''Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey'' (2008) #''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman'' (2008) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy OddBaby'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid'' (2008) #''The Modifyers!'' (2008) #''Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy'' (2008) #''Invader Zim: Zim the Tallest'' (2008) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Super Villains'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween'' (2008) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Wolff Idol'' (2008) #''Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Schmestiny'' (2008) #''iCarly: iGo to Japan'' (2008) #''Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger'' (2008) #''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' (2008) #''Spectacular!'' (2009; parody of High School Musical) #''The Fairly OddParents: Wishology'' (2009) #''The Mighty B!: The Dragonflies'' (2009) #''Mr. Troop Mom'' (2009) #''Little Freaks: Operation: Freak'' (2009) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Premiere'' (2009) #''iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx'' (2009) #''Invader Zim: Zim's Army'' (2009) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: A Krusty Anniversary'' (2009) #''iCarly: iQuit iCarly'' (2009) #''iCarly: iPsycho'' (2010) #''Adventure Time: The Lich'' (2010) #''iCarly: iStart a Fan War'' (2010) #''Victorious: Freak the Freak Out'' (2010) #''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' (2010) #''A Nickmas Carol'' (2010) #''Best Player'' (2011) #''Teapot: The Chance'' (2011) #''Invader Zim: Zim Goes Through With It!'' (2011) #''iParty with Victorious'' (2011) #''Victorious: Locked Up'' (2011) #''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Familia Forever!'' (2011) #''Adventure Time: Hot to the Touch'' (2011) #''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Secret Wish'' (2011) #''iCarly: iStill Psycho'' (2011) #''T.U.F.F. Puppy: Mission: Really Big Mission'' (2011) #''It's a SpongeBob Christmas'' (2011) #''Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum'' (2012) #''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover: Unidentified'' (2012) #''The Mighty B!: Stuffed Happens'' (2012) #''The Modifyers: Baron Van Origin'' (2012) #''iCarly: iGoodbye'' (2012) #''Teapot: The Greatest Concert EVAH!!!'' (2012) #''Sparkles & Gloom: A Tale of Three Glooms'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Civil Wars'' (2013) #''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake & The Lich'' (2013) #''Back at the Barnyard: The Schminale'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Beginnings'' (2013) #''Swindle'' (2013) #''Victorious: Victori-Yes'' (2013) #''Santa Hunters'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Operation: Beifong'' (2014) #''Besties!: Snow Day'' (2014) #''The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge'' (2014) #''The All That 20th Anniversary & 10th Anniversary 10th Anniversary'' (2014) #''Wendell & Vinnie: Movin' In (Vinnie's Song)'' (2014) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Magic Mix-Up'' (2014) #''Haunted Thundermans'' (2014) #''Steven Universe: The Return'' (2015) #''Teapot: Something Else'' (2015) #''Splitting Adam'' (2015) #''Knight & Dave: The New Prince'' (2015) #''The Thundermans: A Hero Is Born'' (2015) #''Steven Universe: Sparkles, Applause Fish and Gloom and Steven'' (2015) #''Besties!: Bay-cation'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Big Gloom in Bigger Japan'' (2015) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Game'' (2015) #''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in Hollywood'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Shimmerin' 'n' Shinin''' (2016) #''Lost in the West'' (2016) #''Harvey Beaks: Steampunks'' (2016) #''Adventure Time: Daddy-Daughter Card Wars'' (2016) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Shorts Saluting'' (2016) #''Earmouse & Bottle: The Movie'' (2016) #''Albert'' (2016) #''Bug Salad: The Crossover'' (2017) Direct-to-DVD *''Danger Mouse: International Mouse of Mystery'' (1994) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1996) *''Pete & Pete's Big Adventure'' (1997) *''Ren & Stimpy's Excellent Misadventure'' (1998) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Snow White'' (2005) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Gets Canned'' (2012) *''The Jimmy Timmy Sheen-y Hour'' (2012) *''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet 2'' (2014) *''Adventure Time: Stakes'' (2015) Theatrical *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''Good Burger'' (1997) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) *''Snow Day'' (2000) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) *''School of Rock'' (2003) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2007) *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood!'' (2007) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2008) *''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (2008) *''The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' (2009) *''Imagine That'' (2009) *''Fun Size'' (2010) *''Rango'' (2011) *''The Fairly OddMovie'' (2011) *''Rango 2'' (2013) *''The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie 3: Revenge of the Bikini Bottom'' (2014) Universal Pictures *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''Batteries Not Included'' (1987) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Uncle Buck'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Beethoven'' (1992) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' (1993) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1994) *''Babe'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (1995) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' (1996) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2000) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 3rd'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 4th'' (2001) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Johnny English'' (2003) *''Beethoven's 5th'' (2003) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2004) *''Nanny McPhee'' (2006) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2007) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' (2008) *''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' (2010) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2010) *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Nanny McPhee Returns'' (2010) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' (2010) *''Hop'' (2011) *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' (2011) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (2012) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (2012) *''Monster High: Ghoul Rule'' (2012) *''ParaNorman'' (2012) *''Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale'' (2013) *''Monster High: 13 Wishes'' (2013) *''Monster High: Fright, Camera, Action! (2014)'' *''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' (2014) *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) *''Barbie and the Secret Door'' (2014) *''Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014)'' *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) *''Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014)'' *''Monster High: Haunted (2015)'' *''Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015)'' *''Barbie in a Princess Power'' (2015) *''Song of the Sea'' (2015) *''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle'' (2015) *''Barbie in Rock'n Royals'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Way to Wonderland'' (2015) *''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York'' (2015) *''Barbie and her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventures'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Dragon Games'' (2016) *''Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef'' (2016) *''Barbie Spy Squad'' (2016) *''Ever After High: Epic Winter'' (2016) *''Barbie Starlight Adventures'' (2016) *''Monster High: Welcome to Monster High'' (2016) *''Shopkins: Chef Club (2016)'' *''Barbie: Video Game Hero'' (2017) *''Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz (2017)'' *''Monster High: Electrified'' (2017) *''Shopkins: World Vacation'' (2017) *''Barbie: Dolphin Magic'' (2017) *''Ever After High: The Legend of the Shadow High'' (2017) DreamWorks *''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Madagascar'' (2005) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Turbo'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Home'' (2014) Acquired *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' *''The Goonies'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone II: Lost in New York'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Jumanji'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Karate Kid Part II'' *''The Karate Kid Part III'' *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''Lassie'' (2005) *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''The Next Karate Kid'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Ramona & Beezus'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Yes, Virginia'' *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' Schedules (as of Fall 2017) Future programming Original series Animated *''Francine'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Craig of the Creek'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Sky Rat'' (premieres January 2019) *''Amusement Park'' (premieres November 2019) *''Frog in a Suit'' (premieres 2020) *''A Very Important House'' (premieres 2022) *''Twelve Forever'' (premieres 2022) *''Jo Minkus!'' (premieres 2023) Live-Action *''Knight Squad'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''The JoJo Siwa Show'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''iCarly 2.0'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Roll Call'' (premieres 2019) Game Shows *''Prank Patrol'' (premieres 2017) *''Camp Orange'' (premieres 2018) *''Generation Gak!'' (premieres 2019) Preschool *''Sunny Day'' (premieres 2017) Acquired series *Untitled Gumby series (premieres TBA) *''Mysticons'' (premieres 2017) Returning series *''Gumby'' (1994-1999; returns TBA) Former programming Original *''Pinwheel'' (1979-1990) *''Nickel Flicks'' (1979) *''America Goes Bananaz'' (1979-1980) *''By the Way'' (1979-1980) *''Hocus Focus'' (1979-1981) *''Children's Classics'' (1980-1981) *''Video Comics'' (1980-1981) *''Pop Clips'' (1980-1981) *''Livewire'' (1980-1986) *''Studio See'' (1981-1983) *''Reggie Jackson's World of Sports'' (1981-1985) *''Against All Odds'' (1982-1985) *''Standby: Lights, Camera, Action'' (1982-1987) *''Kids Writes'' (1982-1987) *''Going Great'' (1983-1986) *''The Third Eye'' (1983-1985) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (1983-2000) *''Out of Control'' (1984-1985) *''National Geographic Explorer'' (1985-1986) *''Turkey Television'' (1985-1988) *''Rated K: For Kids, By Kids'' (1986-1988) *''Finders Keepers'' (1987-1998) *''Sixteen Cinema'' (1987-1989) *''Don't Just Sit There'' (1988-1991) *''Kids' Court'' (1988-1994) *''Think Fast!'' (1989-1998) *''Total Panic'' (1989-1990) *''Hey Dude!'' (1989-1996) *''Make the Grade'' (1989-1998) *''SK8-TV'' (1990-1991) *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' (1990-2000) *''Fifteen'' (1991-1994) *''Welcome Freshman'' (1991-1996) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (1991-2002; 2009) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (1991-2002) *''Get the Picture'' (1991-1998) *''What Would You Do?'' (1991-2000) *''Doug'' (1991-2009; 2014-2016) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1991-2009; 2014-2017) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1991-2003; 2009) *''The Wild Side Show'' (1992-1995) *''GUTS'' (1992-2003; 2008-2009) *''Nick Arcade'' (1992-1998; 2009) *''Roundhouse'' (1992-1995) *''Weinerville'' (1993-1997) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (1993-1998; 2007) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1993-2006; 2009) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1993-2004; 2009) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1994-2001) *''U to U'' (1994-1995) *''All That'' (1994-2010; 2015-2017) *''My Brother & Me'' (1994-2004) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-2005; 2009) *''Global GUTS'' (1995-2003; 2008-2009) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' (1996-1998) *''Space Cases'' (1996-2000) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1996-2009) *''KaBlam!'' (1996-2002) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2017) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2006; 2009) *''Figure It Out'' (1997-2002; 2009) *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' (1997-2000) *''CatDog'' (1998-2009) *''Animorphs'' (1998-1999) *''You're On!'' (1998-2000) *''Nickelodeon Sports Theater'' (1998-1999; 2009) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998-2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2009) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1998-2003) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (1999-2002) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2003) *''The Amanda Show'' (1999-2016) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000) *''Caitlin's Way'' (2000-2002) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2000-2009) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2000-2001) *''Pelswick'' (2000-2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2009) *''Taina'' (2001-2008) *''Constant Payne'' (2001-2016) *''Robot Wars'' (2002-2006; 2009) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2010) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2017) *''Scaredy Camp'' (2002-2007) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2006) *''Romeo!'' (2003-2009) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2011) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2016) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2015) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2008) *''Game Nite'' (2005-2009) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2009) *''Zoey 101'' (2005-2011) *''The X's'' (2005-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2006-2008) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Little Freaks'' (2006-2014) *''The Game Lab'' (2007-2010) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'' (2007-2015) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2017) *''Wayside'' (2007-2008) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007-2008) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2016) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2014) *''The Modifyers'' (2008-2015) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008-2014) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2011) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008-2009) *''The Troop'' (2009-2012) *''BrainSurge'' (2009-2017) *''Garage Club'' (2009-2011) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009-2016) *''Big Time Rush'' (2009-2017) *''Victorious'' (2010-2017) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2012) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2017) *''Make-the-Mess'' (2010-2014) *''Little Bros. on Campus'' (2010-2017) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2011-2017) *''Nick Arcade Advanced'' (2011-2015) *''How to Rock'' (2012-2015) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2016) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-2014) *''Figure It Out: Epic Style'' (2012-2016) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2013-2017) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2013-2017) *''The Thundermans'' (2013-2017) *''Cache Craze'' (2014-2017) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-2017) *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' (2014-2017) *''The GAS Garage'' (2014-2017) Acquired *''Dusty's Treehouse'' (1980-1984) *''What Will They Think of Next?'' (1980-1984) *''Special Delivery'' (1980-1993) *''Delvin'' (1981-1983) *''Rainbow Country'' (1981-1983) *''Matt & Jenny'' (1981-1983) *''The Tomorrow People'' (1981-1995) *''Spread Your Wings'' (1982) *''Today's Special'' (1982-1991) *''The Adventures of Black Beauty'' (1982-1986) *''You Can't Do That on Television'' (1982-1996) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983-2000; 2015-2016) *''Danger Mouse'' (1984-1995; 2015-2016) *''Vic's Vacant Lot'' (1984-1985) *''Bananaman'' (1984-1990) *''Lassie'' (1984-1999) *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Powerhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Belle & Sebastian'' (1984-1989) *''The Little Prince'' (1985-1989) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1985-1994) *''George of the Jungle'' (1985-1995) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (1985-1990) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sun'' (1985-1992) *''Zoo Family'' (1986-1988) *''The Monkees'' (1986-1988) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1986-1995; 2015-2016) *''Dr. Slump'' (1987-1995; 2015-2016) *''Maple Town'' (1987-1989) *''Heathcliff'' (1988-1994) *''Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon'' (1988-1999) *''Count Duckula'' (1988-1995; 2015-2016) *''The Brady Bunch'' (1989-2016) *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1989-1995) *''Noozles'' (1989-1996) *''Kid's World'' (1990-1991) *''Cartoon Kablooey'' (1990-1995) *''Flipper'' (1990-1998) *''Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear'' (1990-1992) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1990-1995) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1991-1992) *''Beyond Belief'' (1992-1994) *''Rocky & Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama!'' (1992-1994) *''The Underdog Show'' (1992-1994) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1992-1995) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1992-1999) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1992-1996) *''The Alvin Show on Nickelodeon'' (1994-1995) *''The Muppet Show'' (1994-1999) *''Beetlejuice'' (1994-1999) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1994-2001) *''Batfink'' (1995-1997) *''Land of the Lost'' (1995-2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1995-2000) *''The Animals of Farthing Woods'' (1995-2002) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1995-2004) *''Santo Bugito'' (1996-2002) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996-2002) *''Ship to Shore'' (1996-1997) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1997) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1997-2002) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (1998-2017) *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999-2000) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1999-2000) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1999-2001) *''Jumanji'' (1999-2002) *''Ghostwriter'' (2000) *''Animaniacs'' (2000-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2000-2003) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2000-2003) *''Renford Rejects'' (2000-2005) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2003) *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' (2002-2003) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002-2003) *''Planet Sketch'' (2002-2006) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2002-2003) *''Freakazoid!'' (2002-2003) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2002-2003; 2006) *''Martin Mystery'' (2003-2005) *''Grizzly Gruesome Tales'' (2003-2009) *''Full House'' (2003-2016) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2003-2004) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2004-2006) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2004-2005) *''Kid Paddle'' (2004-2009) *''The Blobheads'' (2004-2005) *''Funpak'' (2005-2007) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2006) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2006-2009) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2006-2008) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006-2009) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007-2009) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' (2008-2010) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008-2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008-2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009-2017) *''Eliot Kid'' (2009-2011) *''Sidekick'' (2010-2012) *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' (2011-2014) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2017) *''Dragons: Riders of the Berk (2012-2017)'' *''Splatalot!'' (2012-2017) *''Turbo: F.A.S.T. (2013-2017)'' *''Two of a Kind'' (2014-2017) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-2015) *''Zevo-3'' (2015) *''Fly Tales'' (2000-2001) Nick Jr. *''The Adventures of Little Koala'' (1988-1993) *''The Elephant Show'' (1988-1994) *''Doctor Snuggles'' (1988-1992) *''Fred Penner's Place'' (1989-1993) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1989-1999) *''The Care Bears'' (1990-1998) *''Maya the Bee'' (1990-1995) *''Allegra's Window'' (1994-2000) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1994-2002) *''Muppet Time'' (1994-1999) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1994-1997) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1995-2002) *''Rupert'' (1995-2002) *''Little Bear'' (1995-2003) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-2002) *''The Little Twins'' (1996-2000) *''Kipper'' (1997-2003) *''Franklin'' (1997-2006) *''Little Bill'' (1999-2011) *''Maisy'' (1999-2002) *''Wimzie's House'' (2000-2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000-2005) *''Oswald'' (2001-2005) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2014) *''Max & Ruby'' (2002-2010) *''The Hoobs'' (2002-2004) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2003-2005) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-2014) *''LazyTown'' (2004-2014) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004-2007) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2005-2014) *''The Wonder Pets'' (2006-2013) *''Wow Wow Wubbzy!'' (2006-2014) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-2015) *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2008-2009) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2012) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2010-2017) *''Mike the Knight'' (2012-2015) *''Jelly Jamm'' (2012-2016) *''Meeow!'' (2000-2004) *''Sergeant Stripes'' (2003-2005) *''James the Cat'' (1999-2001) *''Angelmouse'' (2000-2001) *''Mr. Benn'' (2000-2003) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1993-2004) *''Doris'' (1993-2003) *''Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales'' (1993-1999) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1997-1999) *''Sooty Heights'' (2000-2001) *''Sooty (2001)'' (2002-2005) *''Playbox'' (1989-2005) Programming blocks *''BET'' (1980-1983) *''ARTS'' (1981-1985) *''Nick at Nite'' (1985-2009) *''The O Zone'' (1991-1993) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1993-2004; 2011-2014) *''Nicktoons TV'' (1998-2004; 2011) *''Nickel-O-Zone'' (1998-2002) *''Slime Time Live'' (2000-2004) *''SLAM!'' (2002-2003) *''Friday Night Nicktoons'' (2002-2007) *''SPLAT!'' (2004) *''Nick ReWind'' (2006-2011) *''ME:TV'' (2007) *''Late-Nite-Fri-Day-Toons-!'' (2007-2014) *''Saturday DreamWorks'' (2011-2012) *''Nicktoon Fridays'' (2014-2016) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV *''As Told by Ginger: Season of Caprice'' (2001) *''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' (2002) *''As Told by Ginger: Far from Home'' (2003) *''As Told by Ginger: Butterflies Are Free'' (2004) *''Rocket Power: The Big Day'' (2004) *''Romeo!: Ro'Trip'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Best Trip Ever'' (2007) *''Atlantis Squarepantis'' (2007) *''The X's: Truman X - Super Villian'' (2008) *''H2O: Exposed'' (2008) *''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' (2008) *''True Jackson, VP: Trapped in Paris'' (2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar: The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole'' (2011) *''True Jackson, VP: Mystery in Peru'' (2011) Universal Pictures *''Barbie & the Diamond Castle'' *''Barbie Thumbelina'' *''Barbie and the Magic of the Pegasus'' *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' *''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' *''The Barbie Diaries'' *''PollyWorld'' Sister Channels Noggin Noggin is a 24/7 preschool channel which debuted on February 21, 1999 and airs shows aimed towards children ages 2-6. Current *''The Backyardigans'' (2006-present) *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (2016-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2015-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (1999-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (2003-present) *''Bob the Builder (2015)'' (2015-present) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-present) *''Busytown Mysteries'' (2015-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2003-present) *''Franklin and Friends'' (2011-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006-present) *''Jelly Jamm'' (2012-present) *''LazyTown'' (2006-present) *''Little Bear'' (1999-present) *''Little Bill'' (2007-present) *''Little Charmers'' (2015-present) *''Max & Ruby'' (2004-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (2016-present) *''Mike the Knight'' (2012-present) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (2015-present) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2008-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2011-present) *''Pocoyo'' (2009-present) *''Shimmer & Shine'' (2015-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2010-present) *''Tickety Toc'' (2012-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (2014-present) *''The Wonder Pets!'' (2006-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-present) *''Zack & Quack'' (2014-present) Former *''3-2-1 Contact'' (1999-2002) *''64 Zoo Lane'' (2005-2009) *''Allegra's Window'' (1999-2004) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1999-2002) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1999-2002; 2015-2017) *''Connie the Cow'' (2003-2007) *''Cro'' (1999-2002) *''Dino Dan'' (2010-2014) *''Doug'' (1999-2002) *''The Electric Company'' (1999-2002) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1999-2003) *''Franklin'' (1999-2017) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2017) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies!'' (2015-2017) *''Ghostwriter'' (1999-2002) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1999-2012) *''The Hoobs'' (2007-2011) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (2005-2013) *''Kipper'' (2002-2004; 2014-2016) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2003-2012) *''Maisy'' (1999-2013) *''Mia and Me'' (2014-2016) *''Miffy and Friends'' (2002-2017) *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' (1999-2002; 2011-2015) *''Olivia'' (2009-2015) *''Oobi'' (2002-2015) *''Oswald'' (2003-2017) *''The Phred on Your Head Show'' (1999-2002) *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' (2006-2014) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2002-2007) *''Rob the Robot'' (2013-2017) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2004-2005) *''Rugrats'' (1999-2002; 2011-2017) *''Sesame Street'' (1999-2005; 2011-2017) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2011-2016) *''Sponk!'' (2001-2002) *''Square One TV'' (1999-2002) *''Tiny Planets'' (2002-2012) *''Toot and Puddle'' (2008-2012) *''Tweenies'' (2003-2006) *''The Upside Down Show'' (2006-2012) *''URL with Phred'' (2001-2002) Nick GAS Nick GAS is a 24/7 network which airs Nickelodeon's original game shows as well as some of it's boy-oriented series as of 2008. Current *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (2008-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2008-present) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2011-present) *''BrainSurge'' (2009-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''Cache Craze'' (2015-present) *''Constant Payne'' (2016-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2008-present) *''Double Dare'' (1999-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2008-present) *''Figure It Out'' (1999-present) *''Figure It Out: Epic Style'' (2012-present) *''The Game Lab'' (2014-present) *''The GAS Garage'' (2014-present) *''GUTS'' (1999-present) *''Global GUTS'' (1999-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Kenan & Kel'' (2008-present) *''Kid Paddle'' (2015-present) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (1999-present) *''Mega Double Dare'' (2013-present) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (2008-present) *''Nick Arcade Advance'' (2012-present) *''Nick Arcade'' (1999-present) *''Nickelodeon Sports Theater'' (2008-present) *''Romeo!'' (2016-present) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2016-present) *''Splatalot!'' (2012-present) *''Sponk!'' (2015-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Teapot'' (2011-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2014-present) *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' (1999-present) Schedules =Weekdays = *6.00am: Nickelodeon Sports Theater *7.00am: Harvey Beaks *7.30am: Constant Payne *8.00am: Teapot *8.30am: Teapot *9.00am: Double Dare *9.30am: Mega Double Dare *10.00am: Nick Arcade *10.30am: Nick Arcade Advanced *11.00am: Figure It Out *11.30am: Figure It Out: Epic Style *12.00pm: Steven Universe *12.30pm: Legends of the Hidden Temple *1.00pm: Kid Paddle *1.30pm: Kid Paddle *2.00pm: BrainSurge *2.30pm: The Adventures of Pete & Pete *3.00pm: Danny Phantom *3.30pm: Danny Phantom *4.00pm: Teapot *4.30pm: Teapot *5.00pm: Avatar: The Last Airbender *5.30pm: Avatar: The Legend of Korra *6.00pm: Kenan & Kel *6.30pm: Drake & Josh *7.00pm: GUTS *7.30pm: GUTS *8.00pm: Mega Double Dare *8.30pm: Sponk! *9.00pm: Board to Tears! *9.30pm: Paradise Run *10.00pm: The GAS Garage *10.30pm: Splatalot! *11.00pm: Double Dare *11.30pm: Mega Double Dare *12.00am: Nick Arcade *12.30am: Nick Arcade Advanced *1.00am: Figure It Out *1.30am: Figure It Out: Epic Style *2.00am: Romeo! *2.30am: Romeo! *3.00am: Wendell & Vinnie *3.30am: Wendell & Vinnie *4.00am: Sanjay & Craig *4.30am: Sanjay & Craig *5.00am: Breadwinners *5.30am: Breadwinners =Weekends = *6.00am: Nickelodeon Sports Theater *7.00am: Wild & Crazy Kids *7.30am: Wild & Crazy Kids *8.00am: Sponk! *8.30am: Sponk! *9.00am: Double Dare *9.30am: Double Dare *10.00am: Mega Double Dare *10.30am: Mega Double Dare *11.00am: GUTS *11.30am: GUTS *12.00pm: Board to Tears! *12.30pm: Board to Tears! *1.00pm: The Game Lab *1.30pm: The Game Lab *2.00pm: Paradise Run *2.30pm: Paradise Run *3.00pm: BrainSurge *3.30pm: BrainSurge *4.00pm: Legends of the Hidden Temple *4.30pm: Legends of the Hidden Temple *5.00pm: The GAS Garage *5.30pm: The GAS Garage *6.00pm: Teapot *6.30pm: Danny Phantom *7.00pm: Kenan & Kel *7.30pm: Drake & Josh *8.00pm: Mega Double Dare *8.30pm: Sponk! *9.00pm: Board to Tears! *9.30pm: Paradise Run *10.00pm: The GAS Garage *10.30pm: Splatalot! *11.00pm: Double Dare *11.30pm: Mega Double Dare *12.00am: Nick Arcade *12.30am: Nick Arcade Advanced *1.00am: Figure It Out *1.30am: Figure It Out: Epic Style *2.00am: Romeo! *2.30am: Romeo! *3.00am: Wendell & Vinnie *3.30am: Wendell & Vinnie *4.00am: Sanjay & Craig *4.30am: Sanjay & Craig *5.00am: Breadwinners *5.30am: Breadwinners Former *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (2008-2009) *''Dirt'' (1999-2000) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2001-2016) *''Double Dare 2010'' (2010-2016) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2009-2015) *''Finders Keepers'' (1999-2006) *''Game Night'' (2005-2015) *''Gamefarm'' (2003-2004) *''Make the Grade'' (2000-2008) *''Make-the-Mess'' (2011-2015) *''Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge'' (2002-2004) *''Renford Rejects'' (1999-2000; 2009-2010) *''Rocket Power'' (2003-2005) *''SK8-TV'' (1999-2007) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (2003-2004; 2008-2009) *''Scaredy Camp'' (2002-2015) *''Think Fast!'' (1999-2004) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2016) *''What Would You Do? (1999-2015)'' *''You're On!'' (1999-2005) NickToons Network NickToons Network is network which debut on May 1, 2002 and airs nothing but Nicktoons 24/7. Current *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (2002-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2009-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003-present) *''The Angry Beavers'' (2002-present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002-2011; 2017-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006-present) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2016; 2017-present) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2008-present) *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (2017-present) *''CatDog'' (2002-present) *''Catscratch'' (2007-present) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-present) *''Constant Payne'' (2002-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007-present) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2011-present) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' (2015-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2009-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2002-present) *''Invader Zim'' (2002-present) *''KaBlam!'' (2002-2005; 2017-present) *''Little Freaks'' (2008-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Making Fiends'' (2008-present) *''Mall Spies!'' (2010-present) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-present) *''The Modifyers'' (2008-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2006-present) *''Pelswick'' (2002-2006; 2017-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' (2012-present) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2002-present) *''Rugrats'' (2002-present) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2013-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2011-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2002-present) *''Teapot'' (2010-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014-present) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2002-present) *''The X's'' (2006-2013; 2017-present) Interstitials and shorts *''A Town Called Panic'' *''Avatar Bobble Heads'' *''Baby Stache'' *''Cluckie the Vampire Chicken'' *''Curious Cow'' *''Dancing Sushi'' *''Doodlez'' *''Ego from Mars'' *''Fat Files'' *''Foul Facts'' *''Funpak'' *''Have Some Moar Cartoons!'' *''Inside Out Boy'' *''Jake's Puppies'' (Adventure Time) *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kids in History'' *''Leader Dog'' *''Making Fiends'' *''The Mirror Has 1000 Faces!'' *''Napman'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Phoebe & Marigold!'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''The Presentators'' *''Primo'' *''Purple & Brown'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''The Safety Queen'' *''Schoolyard Safari'' *''Spider & Fly'' *''Summer Memories'' *''Tak Shorties'' *''Those Scurvy Rascals'' *''Tortellini Western'' Schedules (as of Fall 2017) Weekdays *6.00am: CatDog *6.30am: Rocko's Modern Life *7.00am: The Angry Beavers *7.30am: Hey Arnold! *8.00am: The Ren & Stimpy Show *8.30am: Rugrats *9.00am: SpongeBob SquarePants *9.30am: My Life as a Teenage Robot *10.00am: Making Fiends *10.30am: Little Freaks *11.00am: Danny Phantom *11.30am: The Modifyers *12.00pm: Jimmy Neutron *12.30pm: The Fairly OddParents *1.00pm: Invader ZIM *1.30pm: Constant Payne *2.00pm: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *2.30pm: Avatar: The Last Airbender *3.00pm: Sparkles & Gloom *3.30pm: Teapot! *4.00pm: Bunsen is a Beast! *4.30pm: Welcome to the Wayne *5.00pm: Avatar: The Legend of Korra *5.30pm: Mall Spies! *6.00pm: Teapot! *6.30pm: Sparkles & Gloom *7.00pm: Bug Salad *7.30pm: Harvey Beaks *8.00pm: Earmouse & Bottle *8.30pm: Bunsen Is A Beast! *9.00pm: Super Macho Fighter *9.30pm: The Loud House *10.00pm: T.U.F.F. Puppy *10.30pm: Diggs Tailwagger *11.00pm: SpongeBob SquarePants *11.30pm: SpongeBob SquarePants *12.00am: Pig Goat Banana Mantis *12.30am: KaBlam! *1.00am: Pelswick *1.30am: ChalkZone *2.00am: Back at the Barnyard *2.30am: As Told By Ginger *3.00am: The X's *3.30am: The Wild Thornberrys *4.00am: The Mighty B! *4.30am: Catscratch *5.00am: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *5.30am: Bunsen Is A Beast! Weekends *6.00am: SpongeBob SquarePants *6.30am: Teapot! *7.00am: Sparkles & Gloom *7.30am: Sanjay & Craig *8.00am: The Loud House *8.30am: Welcome to the Wayne *9.00am: Harvey Beaks *9.30am: Earmouse & Bottle *10.00am: Bunsen is a Beast! *10.30am: Bug Salad *11.00am: Super Macho Fighter *11.30am: Bunsen Is A Beast! *12.00pm: SpongeBob SquarePants *12.30pm: Harvey Beaks *1.00pm: Sanjay & Craig *1.30pm: Bug Salad *2.00pm: The Loud House *2.30pm: Bunsen Is A Beast! *3.00pm: Welcome to the Wayne *3.30pm: Teapot! *4.00pm: Earmouse & Bottle *4.30pm: Super Macho Fighter *5.00pm: Sparkles & Gloom *5.30pm: Steven Universe *6.00pm: Adventure Time *6.30pm: The Loud House *7.00pm: Steven Universe *7.30pm: Harvey Beaks *8.00pm: Welcome to the Wayne *8.30pm: Sparkles & Gloom *9.00pm: Bunsen Is A Beast! *9.30pm: Sanjay & Craig *10.00pm: Teapot! *10.30pm: Super Macho Fighter *11.00pm: Bug Salad *11.30pm: Earmouse & Bottle *12.00am: Adventure Time *12.30am: Sparkles & Gloom *1.00am: Teapot! *1.30am: The Loud House *2.00am: Welcome to the Wayne *2.30am: The Loud House *3.00am: Harvey Beaks *3.30am: Bug Salad *4.00am: Super Macho Fighter *4.30am: Earmouse & Bottle *5.00am: Sanjay & Craig *5.30am: Bunsen Is A Beast! Former *''Doug'' (2002-2017) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2002-2009) *''Rocket Power'' (2002-2008) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (2002-2005) *''Animaniacs'' (2002-2005) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (2002-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2002-2005) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2002-2006) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2002-2006) *''Planet Sketch'' (2002-2009) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2004) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2004-2011) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2010) *''Grizzly Gruesome Tales'' (2005-2015) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2005-2010) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2005-2009) *''Kid Paddle'' (2005-2012) *''Martin Mystery'' (2005-2010) *''All Grown Up!'' (2006-2008) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2009) *''Funpak'' (2006-2011) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2007-2014) *''Wayside'' (2008-2013) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2008-2012) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2008-2010) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008-2009) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2009-2013) *''Ricky Sprocket'' (2009-2013) *''Three Delivery'' (2009-2011) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2010-2012) *''Garage Club'' (2010-2013) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2012) *''Eliot Kid'' (2010-2015) *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' (2011-2015) *''Sidekick'' (2012-2014) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2012) NickLife NickLife is a channel for mostly live-action Nickelodeon series as well as obscure Nickelodeon series. It was rebranded from TeenNick to NickLife in January 2016. Current *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' (2015-present) *''A Game to Life'' (2014-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2016-present) *''Against All Odds'' (2016-present) *''All That'' (2008-present) *''The Amanda Show'' (2007-present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2004-present) *''Besties!'' (2012-present) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (2002-2008; 2016-present) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2016-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2008-present) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2016-present) *''Finders Keepers'' (2016-present) *''Full House'' (2010-present) *''Fuller House'' (2016-present) *''Going Great'' (2016-present) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2013-present) *''iCarly'' (2008-present) *''I Am Frankie'' (2017-present) *''KaBlam!'' (2016-present) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2016-present) *''Kenan & Kel'' (2007-present) *''Lassie'' (2016-present) *''Little Brothers on Campus'' (2011-2016) *''Los Once'' (2016-present) *''Martin Mystery'' (2016-present) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (2016-present) *''The Modifyers'' (2016-present) *''My Brother & Me'' (2002-2009; 2016-present) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2008-present) *''Nickelodeon Launch Box'' (2016-present) *''NickLife Top 10'' (2016-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2015-present) *''Noozles'' (2016-present) *''The Not-So-Normal Adventures of Sarah Wallins'' (2011-present) *''Out of Control'' (2016-present) *''Pelswick'' (2016-present) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2004-present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2016-present) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2007-2008; 2016-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2016-present) *''Taina'' (2004-present) *''Teenick Top 10'' (2013-2015, first-run; 2016-present, reruns) *''Think Fast!'' (2016-present) *''The Thundermans'' (2013-present) *''Unfabulous'' (2007-2014; 2016-present) *''Victorious'' (2010-present) *''Weinerville'' (2016-present) *''Zoey 101'' (2008-present) Former (as The N/TeenNick) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (2002-2003) *''24Seven'' (2002-2004) *''6teen'' (2005-2007) *''A Different World'' (2007-2008) *''About a Girl'' (2007-2009) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (2002-2012) *''The Assistants'' (2009-2010) *''Being Eve'' (2002-2004) *''Best Years'' (2007-2010) *''Beyond the Break'' (2006-2009; 2012) *''Big Kids'' (2002-2004) *''The Brady Bunch'' (2004) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2008-2010) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2011) *''Caitlin's Way'' (2003-2016) *''Clueless'' (2003-2008) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (2002-2003) *''Daria'' (2002-2006; 2010) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2006-2008) *''Degrassi'' (2002-2015) *''Every Witch Way'' (2013-2016) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2011-2013) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2005-2016) *''Ghostwriter'' (2002-2003) *''Gigantic'' (2010-2012) *''Girl Stuff, Boy Stuff'' (2003-2004) *''Girls vs. Boys'' (2003-2006) *''Growing Pains'' (2007-2010) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' (2008-2013) *''Hanging' with Mr. Cooper'' (2002-2004) *''Hey Dude!'' (2002-2003) *''The Hills'' (2007-2008) *''Hollywood Heights'' (2012-2013) *''Hotel 13'' (2012-2016) *''How to Rock'' (2012-2016) *''Instant Star'' (2004-2009) *''Just Deal'' (2003-2004) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County'' (2007-2008) *''Moesha'' (2005-2009) *''Moville Mysteries'' (2002-2003) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2008-2011) *''My So-Called Life'' (2004-2009) *''The N's Student Body'' (2008) *''Nightlife'' (2010) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2002-2003) *''O'Grady'' (2004-2007; 2013) *''Old School Degrassi'' (2005-2007) *''One on One'' (2006-2011) *''Open Heart'' (2015) *''Out There'' (2002-2004) *''Queen Bees'' (2008) *''Radio Free Roscoe'' (2003-2010; 2013) *''Real Access'' (2003-2004) *''Romeo!'' (2004-2008) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (2002-2009) *''Saved by the Bell'' (2008-2016) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (2002-2005) *''Sister, Sister'' (2002-2004) *''Smart Guy'' (2002-2004) *''South of Nowhere'' (2005-2010; 2012) *''Space Cases'' (2002-2003) *''Summer in Transylvania'' (2011-2016) *''Summerland'' (2006-2009) *''That '70s Show'' (2008-2011; 2013) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2013) *''Welcome Freshman'' (2002-2003) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-2016) *''What I Like About You'' (2010-2013) *''Whistler'' (2006-2010) *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'' (2008-2009) Era of Bumpers *1979-1982: ? *1982-1984: Silver Ball *1984-1985: Orange Ball *1985-1993: Splat *1993-1997: Frame *1997-2000: Weird Background *2000-2004: Close-Up *2004-2007: Slime *2007-2012: Studios *2012-2015: Frame V2 *2015-????: Orange City Other Medias Nick.com TurboNick Nickelodeon's website within it's website for full episodes and clips of Nickelodeon programming as well as original shorts and videos featuring Nickelodeon characters. This is a list of shows that are available on TurboNick and the Nick App as well as under the Nickelodeon category on YouTube, Hulu, Netflix, iTunes and On Demand: *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''A Game of Life'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''All That'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Besties!'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Board to Tears!'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Breadwinners'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''Bug Salad'' *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Constant Payne'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' *''Doug'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Earmouse & Bottle'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''The Game Lab'' *''The GAS Garage'' *''GUTS'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hunter Street'' *''iCarly'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Invader ZIM'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Kid vs. Zombie'' *''Legendary Dudas'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Little Bros. on Campus'' *''Little Freaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Los Once'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Mall Spies!'' *''Mega Double Dare'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Modifyers'' *''My Friend Pancake'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' *''Paradise Run'' *''Peanuts'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Romeo!'' *''Rugrats'' *''Sanjay & Craig'' *''Shiva'' *''Sparkles & Gloom'' *''Splatalot!'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Sponk!'' *''Super Macho Fighter'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Taina'' *''Teapot!'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Victorious'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The X's'' *''Zoey 101'' Nicktropolis Nickelodeon's virtual world/social network. Online Gaming *''Petpet Park'' (2008-present) *''AddictingGames'' (2009-present) *''Monkey Quest'' (2012-present) Kids' Choice Awards Categories Like the Super Bowl, The Kids' Choice Awards features very humourous and big-budgeted commercials in their commercial breaks except it's for kids' products and brands such as snacks, toys, ect. Current (as of 2016) *Favorite Cartoon (1988-) *Favorite Saturday Morning Cartoon (2005-) *Favorite New Cartoon (2016-) *Favorite Kids' TV Show (2016-) *Favorite Family TV Show (2016-) *Favorite Game Show (2016-) *Favorite Reality Show (2009-) *Favorite TV Actor (1988-) *Favorite TV Actress (1988-) *Favorite Voice in a Cartoon'' (2016-)'' *Favorite Movie (1988-) *Favorite Animated Movie (1989-) *Favorite Movie Actor (1988-) *Favorite Movie Actress (1988-) *Favorite Animal Star (1993-) *Favorite Voice in an Animated Movie (1998-) *Favorite Male Buttkicker (1995-) *Favorite Female Buttkicker (1995-) *Favorite Song (1988-) *Favorite Song in a Movie (2000; 2014-) *Favorite Music Group (1988-) *Favorite Male Singer (1988-) *Favorite Female Singer (1988-) *Favorite New Artist (2000; 2016-) *Favorite Music Video (2016-) *Favorite Male Athlete (1988-) *Favorite Female Athlete (1988-) *Favorite Wrestler (1988-) *Favorite Basketball Team (2016-) *Favorite Baseball Team (2016-) *Favorite New Athlete (2016-) *Favorite Team Mascot (2016-) *Favorite Video Game (1988-) *Favorite Party Game (2016-) *Favorite Video Game Star (2016-) *Favorite App (2014-) *Favorite Book (1988-) *Favorite Comic Book (1988-) *Favorite Comic Strip (2016-) *Favorite Book Series (2016-) *Favorite Magazine Series (2016-) *Favorite Boy Toy (1988-) *Favorite Girl Toy (1988-) *Favorite Hero (1992-) *Favorite Villain (2016-) *Favorite Sidekick (2002-) *Favorite Webshow (2016-) *Favorite Funny Star (2016-) *The Big Help Award (2009-) *Your Awesome Award (2016-) After-show Categories *Favorite During-Show Commercial (1995-) *Favorite Fan-Made Video (2016-) *Favorite Performance (2016-) Former *Favorite TV Show (1988-2015) *Favorite Rising Star (1999-2001) *Favorite Movie Couple (2000) *Favorite TV Friends (2000) *Favorite Band (2000-2004) *Favorite MVP (2000) *Favorite Fart in a Movie (2003-2004) *Favorite Couple (2009-2010) *Favorite Talent Competition Show (2015) Nickelodeon Movies Nickelodeon Movies is a division of Paramount Pictures as well as the motion picture production arm of Nickelodeon. #''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) #''Good Burger'' (1997) #''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) #''Snow Day'' (2000) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) #''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) #''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) #''School of Rock'' (2003) #''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) #''Nacho Libre'' (2006) #''Barnyard'' (2006) #''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) #''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2007) #''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood!'' (2007) #''Hotel for Dogs'' (2008) #''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (2008) #''The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' (2009) #''Imagine That'' (2009) #''Fun Size'' (2010) #''Rango'' (2011) #''The Fairly OddMovie'' (2011) #''Rango 2'' (2013) #''Superdude!'' (2014) #''The SpongeBob Movie 3'' (2014) #''Avatar: Day of the Colossus'' (2015) #''The Teapot Movie'' (2016) #''Scribble Hero: The Movie'' (2016) #''Superdude 2'' (2017) Future releases *Untitled Adventure Time film (2017) *Untitled Sparkles & Gloom film (2018) *The SpongeBob Movie 4 (2018) *''Harriet Jr.'' (2019) *Untitled Harvey Beaks film (2020) *Untitled Nicktoons film (2021) Magazines Nickelodeon Magazine is the name for Nickelodeon's long line of magazines that continues to this day. It usually contains comics, pranks, interviews, news about Nickelodeon as well as other things. Current comics Original *''Fiona of the Felines'' *''Grampa and Julie'' *''Impy & Wormer'' *''Patty-Cake'' *''Scene But Not Heard'' *''Tallie Silverman: Peer Counselor'' Of Nicktoons *''Bug Salad'' *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (as of August 2017) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Jake's Puppies'' *''The Loud House'' *''Nicktoons'' *''Sparkles & Gloom'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Super Macho Fighter'' *''Teapot'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' Radio NickRadio is Nickelodeon's radio station which airs on local radio stations weekends from 12pm-4pm hosted by characters from various Nickelodeon series, weekdays from 10am-11am as Nick Jr. Radio hosted by Noggin hosts, Moose A. Moose and Zee and everyday from 3pm-4pm under NickRadio with Stick Stickly hosting. Mobile Apps Nickelodeon released a free mobile app on April 2012 which consists of full episodes, games, videos as well as Nicktropolis just like in Nick.com. Nickelodeon Studios Nickelodeon Studios is an attraction at Universal Orlando Resort where they film most of their live-action series and game shows. Besides that, there is also a Studio Tour, the Slime Geyser and the 1992-2042 Time Capsule. This studio is also where a lot of other Nickelodeon-related things are filmed and done. Soundstage 18 *Monday: A Game of Life *Tuesday: Mega Double Dare *Friday: U-Pick Live *Saturday: SNICK Soundstage 19 *Sunday: Sponk! *Monday: I Am Frankie *Wednesday: Board to Tears! *Thursday: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *Friday: Henry Danger Character Appearances *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters:'' Ickis, Oblina, Krumm *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius:'' Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevaz, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex *''The Angry Beavers:'' Norbert, Daggett *''Avatar: The Last Airbender:'' Aang *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra:'' Korra *''Back at the Barnyard:'' Otis, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Miles *''The Backyardigans:'' Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Austin *''Bob the Builder:'' Bob the Builder *''Blue's Clues:'' Blue *''Breadwinners'' Buhdeuce, SwaySway *''Bubble Guppies:'' Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny *''Catscratch:'' Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle *''ChalkZone:'' Snap *''Constant Payne:'' Amanda Payne *''Danger Mouse:'' Danger Mouse *''Danny Phantom:'' Danny Phantom *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover:'' Diggs Tailwagger *''Dora the Explorer:'' Dora, Boots *''Earmouse & Bottle:'' Earmouse, Bottle *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera:'' El Tigre *''The Fairly OddParents:'' Cosmo, Wanda *''Fanboy & Chum Chum:'' Fanboy, Chum Chum *''Franklin and Friends:'' Franklin *''Go, Diego, Go!:'' Diego *''Gullah Gullah Island:'' Binyah Binyah *''Harvey Beaks:'' Harvey, Fee, Foo, Princess *''Hey Arnold!:'' Arnold, Helag Pataki, Gerald Johanssen *''Inspector Gadget:'' Inspector Gadget *''Invader Zim:'' Zim, GIR *''Kappa Mikey:'' Mikey Simon *''LazyTown:'' Stephanie, Sportacus *''Little Bill:'' Little Bill *''Little Freaks:'' Wayne, Lila, Sweeney, Macon *''Making Fiends:'' Charlotte, Hamster *''Mall Spies!:'' Minny *''The Mighty B!:'' Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy *''The Modifyers:'' Agent Xero *''My Life as a Teenage Robot:'' Jenny XJ9 *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan:'' Kai-Lan, Rintoo *''PAW Patrol:'' Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!:'' Pig, Goat, Banana, Mantis *''The Ren & Stimpy Show:'' Ren Hoëk, Stimpy J. Cat, Powdered Toast Man *''Rocko's Modern Life:'' Rocko *''Rugrats:'' Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Spike *''Sanjay & Craig:'' Sanjay Patel *''Sparkles & Gloom:'' Sparkles, Gloom *''SpongeBob SquarePants:'' SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks *''Tak and the Power of Juju:'' Tak *''Team Umizoomi:'' Milli, Bot, Geo *''Teapot:'' Teapot *''T.U.F.F. Puppy:'' Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell *''Wallykazam!:'' Wally *''Welcome to the Wayne:'' Ansi, Olly *''The Wild Thornberrys:Eliza Thornberry, Donnie *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!:'' Wubbzy *''Yo Gabba Gabba!:'' Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex International Nickelodeon *United Kingdom, Ireland: 1990 *Cambodia, Laos, Burma, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Brunei, Singapore, Hong Kong: 1993 *Australia, New Zealand: 1994 *Germany, Austria, Switzerland: 1995 *Argentina, Mexico, Colombia, Ecuador, Brazil, Dominican Republic, Venezuela, Chile, Peru, Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Panama, Nicaragua, Puerto Rico: 1996 *Italy: 1996 *Netherlands, Belgium, Flanders: 1996 *Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina: 1997 *Hungary, Romania, Malta, Serbia, Montenegro: 1997 *Russia, Bulgaria: 1997 *Spain: 1998 *France: 1998 *Japan: 1998 *Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland: 1999 *Turkey: 1999 *India, Pakistan: 1999 *Canada: 2000 *South Africa: 2000 *Israel: 2001 *South Korea: 2002 *Portugal: 2003 *Poland: 2004 *Middle East, North Africa, United Arab Emirates: 2007 *Taiwan: 2008 *Czech Republic, Slovakia: 2010 *Greece: 2010 *Ukraine: 2010 *China: 2011 *Lativa, Lithuenia: 2013 *Estonia: 2017 Competition Saturday Mornings Kids' WB (The WB/The CW, 1995) Current *''3 Dog Band'' (2014) *''Bichon'' (2014) *''Bunnicula'' (2016) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2016) *''The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie Tom&Yogi Big Cartoonie Show'' (1999) *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' (2017) *''The New Looney Tunes Show'' (2016) *''Doraemon'' (2014) *''Ghoul School'' (2016) *''The Hatsune Miku Show'' (2015) *''Infinity Train'' (2017) *''Little Witch Academy'' (2017) *''Pokémon'' (1999) *''Young Justice'' (2012) =Interstitials and shorts = *''Live from the Warner Movie Lot'' (2010) *''DC Nation Shorts'' (2012) *''A Day in the Life of Emmet'' (2014) Future *''MegaMan'' (2018) *''Wacky Races Forever'' (2018) *''Storks: The Series (2018)'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' (2018) *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' (2018) *''Snotrocket!!'' (2018) *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (2019) *''The Doggies'' (2019) *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' (2020) *''Speed Racer'' (2020) *''Adventures of the Smurfs (2020)'' *''Flash the Speedy Boy'' (TBD) Movies & Specials *''Abominable Christmas'' (2011) *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1998) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' (2012) *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (2000) *''Bugs Bunny's Easter Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales'' *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1997) *''Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet'' *''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) *''Doraemon: Noby's Dinosaur'' (2014) *''Doraemon: Into the Underwater'' (2015) *''Frozen in Time'' (2014) *''Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'' (2000) *''Gummibar: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa'' (2012) *''The Iron Giant'' (2003) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2006) *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1997) *''The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) *''Mewtwo Returns'' (2001) *''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2004) *''The Naughty List'' (2014) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2004) *''Pokémon 2000'' (2003) *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2002) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2003) *''Pokémon Origins'' (2014) *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (2007) *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' (2009) *''Pokémon: Black - Victini and Reshiram'' (2011) *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2005) *''Pokémon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2015) *''Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' (2013) *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' (2009) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2004) *''Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' (2006) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (2003) *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2008) *''Pokémon: White - Victini and Zekrom'' (2011) *''Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' (2008) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosau'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' (2012) *''Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island'' (1998) *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' (2013) *''Space Jam'' (1999) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (2007) *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1997) *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2002) *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011) *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' (2010) *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (2004) *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' (2012) *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' (2013) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2012) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2001) *''Wakko's Wish'' (2002) *''Wizards & Giants'' (2013) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2006) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2011) *''Zolar'' (2004) Former *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2017; Cartoon Network) *''Angelo Rules'' (2010-2015) *''Animaniacs'' (1995-2001; now on Boomerang) *''Ape Escape: On Air'' (2006-2010; now on Hub Network) *''The Batman'' (2004-2008) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2002) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2008-2011) *''Best Ed'' (2008-2013) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-Hiatus; now on Toonami) *''BRATS of the Lost Nebula'' (1998-1999) *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' (1995-2001) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1997-2001) *''Cardcaptors'' (2000-2001) *''Channel Umptee-3'' (1997-1999) *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' (2005-2006) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2004-2005) *''The Daffy Duck Show'' (1996-1997) *''Detention'' (1999-2001) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Summer 1998; Cartoon Network) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003-2005) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995-1997) *''El Chavo: The Animated Series'' (2011-2017) *''Element Hunters'' (2007-2010) *''Eon Kid'' (2007-2010) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2005; Cartoon Network) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995-1997; now on Hub Network) *''Generation O!'' (2000-2001) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2011-2013; 2015) *''Histeria!'' (1998-2001) *''Invasion America'' (1998-1999) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000-2006) *''Johnny Bravo'' (Summer 1998; Cartoon Network) *''Johnny Test'' (2005-2008; 2010-2013; moved to Cartoon Network) *''League of Super Heroes'' (2006-2010) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (1997-1998) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005-2007) *''Lucky Fred'' (2012-2014) *''Magi-Nation'' (2006-2010) *''Man of Steel'' (2013-Hiatus; now on Toonami) *''Max Steel'' (2000-2002) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (1997-2005; now on Hub Network) *''Monster Allergy'' (2006-2007) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2002-2007; 2011-2012) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2001-2003) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997-1999) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (1997-2001; now on Toonami) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2001-2002) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002-2004) *''Pink Panther & Pals'' (2010-2013; now on Boomerang) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (1995-2001; now on Boomerang) *''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' (1998-2001) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002; Cartoon Network) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (2012-2013) *''Road Rovers'' (1996-1998) *''Santino'' (2013-2017) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (1995-2002; Boomerang) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010-2012; now on Boomerang & Cartoon Network) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo! Get a Clue!'' (2006-2008) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007-2012) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008-2009; now on ABC) *''Static Shock'' (2000-2005) *''Super Friends'' (1995-1998; Boomerang) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-1998; now on Toonami) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1995-2002; now on Boomerang) *''Teen Titans'' (2003-2008; 2012-2015) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1997-2001; now on Boomerang) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (2006-2012; now on Boomerang) *''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (2013-2015; now on Cartoon Network) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2005-2006) *''Waynehead'' (1996-1997) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002-2005; now on Boomerang) *''Will & Dewitt'' (2007-2011) *''Wizards & Giants'' (2015-2017) *''World of Quest'' (2008-2010) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' (2014-2015) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003-2007; 2012-2015) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2000-2003) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009-2012; now on Toonami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2007-2009; now on Toonami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2012-2014; now on Toonami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2001-2006; now on Toonami) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001-2003) ABC Saturday Mornings (2011) *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' (2014) *''Dead Meat'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2016) *''HeroBuddies!'' (2016) *''Jewelpet!'' (2015) *''Judy Moody presents The Judy Moody Show starring Judy Moody'' (2011) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013) *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' (1995) *''Miraculous Ladybug'' (2017) *''Pat the Dog'' (2017) *''Pororo the Little Penguin'' (2013) *''Ruby Gloom'' (2015) *''Shopkins'' (2015) *''Strips of Comic!'' (2015) **''B.C.'' **''Cul-de-Sac!'' **''Over the Hedge'' *''Yo-Kai Watch!'' (2017) =Interstitials and shorts = *''Schoolhouse Rock'' (1973-1986; 1992) *''The Cap'n Crunch Show'' (2012) =ABC Saturday Nights (ABC, 2015) = *''Banjo the Western'' (2015) *''Pooh!'' (2009) *''The Muppets'' (2011) Future *''Big City Greens'' (2018) *''The Muppet Babies!'' (2018) *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018) Movies & Specials *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' *''Disney's House of Villians'' *''DuckTales: The Movie'' *''Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps!'' (2014) *''Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show'' (2012) *''Mickey • Donald • Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel'' (2013) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Rudolph & Frosty'' (2012) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2012) *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' Former (as One Saturday Morning) *''@Disney Parks'' (2011-2012; now on Toon Disney) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997-1999) *''A Kind of Magic'' (2007-2010) *''ALVINNN!!! & the Chipmunks'' (2014-2017) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2001; Playhouse Disney) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1993-2015) *''The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show'' (1986-2000) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000-2003; now on Toon Disney) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-2010; now on Toon Disney) *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' (2011-2016) *''Cars Toons'' (2010-2011; moved to Toon Disney) *''Clang Invasion'' (2009-2011) *''The Darkwing'' (2007-2011; now on Toon Disney) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (2001-2005; now on Toon Disney) *''DuckTales'' (1996-1998; 2013; now on Toon Disney) *''DuckTales: The Adventures Continues'' (2013-2015; moved to Toon Disney) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2010; now on Toon Disney) *''Erky Perky'' (2006-2009) *''Even Stevens'' (2001; Disney Channel) *''Filmore!'' (2002-2007) *''Genie in the House'' (2007-2009) *''Hercules'' (1998-2000) *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2012-2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2011-2013; moved to Toon Disney) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996-1998) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2003-2006) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003-2007; now on Toon Disney) *''Lily the Witch'' (2009-2012; now on Toon Disney) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001; Disney Channel) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2001-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Mary-Kate & Ashley in Action!'' (1999-2001) *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' (2012-2013; moved to Toon Disney) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1999-2001) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1996-1998) *''Monsuno'' (2012-2017) *''NBA Inside Stuff'' (2002-2004) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1997-2009; now on Toon Disney) *''Pepper Ann'' (1997-2002; now on Toon Disney) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2012-2017) *''Princess School'' (2007-2012; now on Toon Disney) *''Quack Pack'' (1996-1997) *''Recess'' (1997-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (2001-2002; Playhouse Disney) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (1999-2002) *''Scan2Go'' (2012-2014; moved to Disney XD) *''Science Court'' (1997-2000) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2009-2017; now on Toon Disney) *''Stanley'' (2002; Playhouse Disney) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2013-2015; moved to Toon Disney) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2005; now on Toon Disney) *''Tron: Uprising'' (2012-2015) *''The Weekenders'' (1999-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Wakfu'' (2015-2017) *''What About Mimi?'' (2002-2006) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004-2006) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009-2012) *''Yellow Woodpecker Ranch'' (2011-2015) Fox Kids (1990, FOX) Current *''Chargeman KEN!'' (2015) *''Cool-J'' (2015) *''Ever After High'' (2013) *''Glitter Force'' (2015) *''Kong: King of the Apes'' (2016) *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' (2016) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (2015) *''Menehunes'' (2017) *''Super Mario Adventures'' (1994) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) =Interstitials and shorts = *''Greatest Moments in Fox Kids History'' (2010) *''Nintendo Treehouse'' (2012) *''Morph'' (2015) *''SplaToons!'' (2015) =Fox Box (FOX, 2014) = *''The Magic School Bus 360°'' (2016) *''Power Rangers'' (1993) *''RoboKid'' (2014) *''Winx Club WOW: World of Winx'' (2016) Movies & Specials *''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) *''Christopher the Christmas Tree'' (1994) *''Diablomon Strikes Back: Digimon 2'' (2005) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2003) *''Incredible Crash Dummies'' (1993) *''Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!'' (2006) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1999) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' (2013) *''The Power Pals: Super Mario Adventures'' (2014) *''Red Planet'' (1994) *''Super Mario Adventures: The Movie'' (2008) *''Super Mario Adventures: The Rise of Mr. L'' (2014) *''Super Mario Adventures: Welcome to Nintendoland'' (2013) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2004) *''TMNT'' (2010) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (2001) *''Turtles Forever'' (2009) *''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (2001 *''Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out'' (1995) *''Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf & Death'' (2009) *''Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the WereRabbit'' (2008) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (1998) *''Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure'' (2013) *''Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss'' (2014) *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (2012) Former *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993-1995; now on Boomerang) *''3 Little Ghosts'' (1993-1995) *''Action Man'' (2000-2005) *''The Adrenaline Project'' (2007-2010) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (1997-2004) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (1994-1997) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2002) *''Animal Crackers'' (1998-2000) *''Animaniacs'' (1993-1995; now on Boomerang) *''Are We There Yet?: World Adventures'' (2008-2009) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1990-1991) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (1999-2002) *''Bad Dog'' (1998-1999) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997; now on Toonami) *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' (1999-2001) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (1999) *''Beetleborgs Metalix'' (1997-1998) *''Beetlejuice'' (1990-1994; now on Boomerang) *''Beyblade'' (2010-2014) *''Bibi Blocksburg'' (2008-2012) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1996-1998) *''Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot'' (1999-2001) *''Big Wolf on Campus'' (1999-2001) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993-1998) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2007-2010) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990-1993) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992-1993) *''Billy the Cat'' (1998-2000) *''Bobby's World'' (1990-1998; now on Boomerang) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002-2004; now on Toonami) *''BrainRush'' (2009-2011) *''Bratz'' (2005-2008) *''C Bear & Jamal'' (1996-1997) *''Cabbage Patch Kids'' (2003-2005) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2010-2011) *''Chaotic'' (2006-2010) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2003-2007) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2001-2005) *''Cybersix'' (2000) *''Dagedars'' (2012-2014) *''Deadtime Stories'' (2011-2017) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2012-2017) *''Digimon'' (1999-2015; moved to Hub Network) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2010) *''Dinozaurs'' (2000-2002) *''Dog City'' (1992-1994) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1998-1999) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010-2012; moved to Toonami) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993-1995) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2000) *''Eek! the Cat'' (1992-1998) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1997-1998) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2002-2004) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (2000-2005) *''The Fox Clubhouse'' (1994-1996) *''Fun House'' (1990-1994) *''Funky Cops'' (2003-2008) *''G.I. Joe Sigma 6'' (2005-2006) *''Galidor'' (2002) *''The Garfield Show'' (2010-2012) *''George of the Jungle'' (1992; Boomerang) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1998-2002; now on Boomerang) *''Gogo's Crazy Bones'' (2010-2013) *''GoGoRiki'' (2008-2013) *''Goosebumps'' (1995-2002; now on Hub Network) *''Hogan's Hoagies'' (2011-2014) *''The Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats'' (1996-2001) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (2009-2010) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2009-2011) *''I Was a Sixth Grade Alien'' (1998-2000) *''Julius Jr.'' (2013-2016) *''Jungle Pits'' (2010-2012) *''K-9'' (2010-2011) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2008-2010) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999-2001) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002-2011; 2013-2014) *''Klutter'' (1995-1998) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2001-2002) *''Life with Louie'' (1994-1998) *''Little Dracula'' (1991) *''Little Shop'' (1991) *''Long John Peter'' (2010-2012) *''Los Luchadores'' (2001-2004) *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' (1990-1997; now on Toonami) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998-2002) *''The Magician'' (1999-2002) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994-2016) *''Masked Rider'' (1995-1996) *''Medabots'' (2001-2006) *''Mega Man TX Warriors'' (2004-2007) *''Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends'' (1992-1995) *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' (1993-1994; CBS) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2001-2002) *''Monster Farm'' (1998-2001) *''Monster Rancher'' (2000-2007) *''Monster Warriors'' (2007-2010) *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book'' (1998) *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' (1998-2003) *''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (1998-2001) *''NASCAR Racers'' (1999-2004) *''Ned's Newt'' (1998-2003) *''The New Addams Family'' (1998-2001) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013-2016) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999-2006) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (1997-1999; now on Hub Network) *''Oggy & the Cockroaches'' (1999-2008; moved to Hub Network) *''Oscar & Friends'' (1998-2000) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2013-2015) *''Peter Pan & the Pirates'' (1990-1995) *''Pig City'' (2002-2005) *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (1990-1991) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992) *''PopPixie'' (2010-2013) *''The Ripping Friends'' (2001-2002) *''Roboroach'' (2002-2006) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (2013-2016) *''Rollbots'' (2009-2012) *''Rotten Ralph'' (1998-2000) *''Round the Twist'' (1997-1999) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990-1996) *''Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998-2002) *''The Secret Show'' (2006-2009) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (1999-2005) *''Shinzo'' (2000-2002) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998-2003) *''Skyland'' (2005-2007) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2010) *''Space Goofs'' (1997-2001) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008-2011) *''Spider Riders'' (2006-2007) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999-2003) *''Spider-Man'' (1994-1999) *''Spliced!'' (2009-2011) *''The Spooktacular Adventures of Casper'' (1996-2003) *''Stargate Infinity'' (2002-2007) *''Stickin' Around'' (1997-2002) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1992-1998) *''Swamp Thing'' (1991) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (2012-2014) *''Taz-Mania'' (1991-1995; now on Boomerang) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003-2010) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (1993-1998) *''The Tick'' (1994-1998) *''Three Friends & Jerry'' (1998-2000) *''Thunderbirds'' (1994) *''Tim & Tiff'' (2011-2015) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990-1997; now on Boomerang) *''Tokyo Pig'' (1998-2002) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990-1995; now on Boomerang) *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-2002) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2006) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (2002-2003) *''Urban Vermin'' (2008-2010) *''Viva Pinata'' (2006-2010) *''Voltron Force'' (2010-2013) *''VR Troopers'' (1994-1997) *''Walter Melon'' (1998-2000) *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994-1998) *''The Why-Why Family'' (1998-2001) *''Wild Grinders'' (2012-2013) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) *''X-Men'' (1992-1999; now on Toonami) *''Xyber 9'' (1999) *''Young Hercules'' (1998-1999) *''The Zack Files'' (2001-2007) *''Zazoo U'' (1990-1991) *''Zevo-3'' (2010-2011) CBS Kids Current *''Kirby!'' (2017-present) *''Lego Bionicles (2017-present) *''Lego Friends (2017-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2017-present) *''SpacePOP (2017-present) *''We're Lalaloopsy (2017-present) =CBS Saturday Nights (ABC, 2016) = *''Kevin Can't Wait'' (2016) *''Popples'' (2016) *''Luna Petunia'' (2016) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2016) Former (as KEWlopolis/Cookie Jar TV/Vortexx/Dream Team) *''Cake'' (2006-2009) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' (2006-2009) *''Chicken Soup for the Soul's Hidden Heroes'' (2015-present) *''Culture Click'' (2013-present) *''Dance Revolution'' (2006-2009) *''Danger Rangers'' (2010-2013) *''Dino Squad'' (2007-2011) *''Dog Whisperer: Family Edition'' (2015-present) *''The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show'' (2009-2012) *''Game Changers with Kevin Fraizer'' (2015-present) *''Hero Factory'' (2012-2013) *''Horseland'' (2006-2010) *''Jack Hanna's Wild Countdown'' (2013-2015) *''Liberty Kids'' (2011-2012) *''Madeline'' (2006-2008) *''Monster High'' (2012-2013) *''Recipe Rehab'' (2013-2016) *''Rock The Park'' (2016-present) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2006-2008) *''Sea Rescue'' (2013-2015) *''Social Media Mania'' (2015-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2006-2009) *''Sushi Pack'' (2008-2013) *''Teen Kids News'' (2012-2015) *''Trollz'' (2006-2009) *''WWE Saturday Morning Slam'' (2012-2015) NBC Kids/Mi Telemundo (NBC/Telemundo, 2013) Current *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2017) *''All Hail King Julien'' (2017) *''The Chica Show'' (2014) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (2017) *''Despicable Me: The Series'' (2017) *''Dot'' (2017) *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2017) *''The Floogals'' (2016) *''The Secret Life of Pets: The Series'' (2017) *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2017) *''Trolls: The Series'' (2017) *''Turbo: F.A.S.T.'' (2017) =NBC Saturday Nights (NBC, 2016) = *''The New Adventures of Woody Woodpecker'' (2016) *''The New Celebrity Apprentice'' (2017) *''The Jungle Bunch'' (2016) *''Land Before Time'' (2016) *''Little People'' (2016) *''Superstore'' (2016) *''Will & Grace'' (2017) Former *''Astroblast'' (2014-2017) *''Bananas in Pajamas'' (2013-2016) *''The Chica Show'' (2014-2017) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2013-2015) *''Clangers'' (2015-2017) *''The Doozers'' (2016-2017) *''Driver Dan's Storytime'' (2013) *''The Floogals'' (2016-2017) *''Justin Time'' (2013-2016) *''Noodle & Doodle'' (2013-2015) *''Poppy Cat'' (2013-2015) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (2015-2017) *''Sarah & Duck'' (2015-2017) *''Terrific Trucks'' (2016-2017) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-2016) *''The Wiggles'' (2013-2017) *''YaYa & Zouk'' (2016-2017) Hub Network Current *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' (2010-present) *''Fraggle Rock'' (2010-present) *''Deltora Quest'' (2010-present) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-present) *''Monster High'' (2010-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2010-present) *''Meerkat Manor'' (2010-present) *''Family Game Night'' (2010-present) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2010-present) *''Happy Days'' (2010-present) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (2010-present) *''R.L. Stein's The Haunting Hour'' (2010-present) *''Dan Vs.'' (2011-present) *''Super Mario Adventures'' (2011-present) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (2012-present) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012-present) *''The Aquabats! Super Show'' (2012-present) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2012-present) *''SheZow!'' (2013-present) *''Ever After High'' (2013-present) *''Max Steel'' (2013-present) *''Step by Step'' (2013-present) *''Parents Just Don't Understand'' (2014-present) *''Stan Lee's Mighty 7'' (2014-present) *''Oggy & the Cockroaches'' (2015-present) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (2015-present) *''LoliRock (2015-present) *''Shopkins (2015-present) *''Care Bears & Cousins'' (2015-present) *''Captain Clowny's Cooky Cartoons'' (2015-present) *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' (2015-present) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' (2015-present) *''The Monkees'' (2016-present) *''Blazing Team'' (2016-present) *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' (2016-present) *''The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill'' (2016-present) *''Nina's World'' (2016-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2016-present) *''Too Cute!'' (2016-present) *''Cake Boss'' (2016-present) *''Camp Camp'' (2016-present) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (2016-present) *''The Brady Bunch'' (2016-present) *''Skylanders: Academy'' (2016-present) *''Ape Escape: On Air (2016-present) *''The Shadoks (2017-present) *''The Planet's Funniest Animals'' (2017-present) *''Deep Fried Masters'' (2017-present) *''Blossom'' (2017-present) *''Rimba's Island'' (2017-present) *''The Adventures of Spot'' (2017-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (2017-present) *''The Dengineers'' (2017-present) *''The Jungle Book'' (2017-present) *''It's Me or the Dog'' (2017-present) Future Discovery live-action series *''Leah Remini: It's All Relative'' (2017) Original animated series *''Enchantimals'' (2018) Acquired animated series *''Sonic X'' (2018) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2018) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (2018) *''Dream Defenders'' Movies & Specials *''101 Dalmatians'' *''102 Dalmatians'' *''3 Ninjas Kick Back'' *''3 Ninjas Knuckle Up'' *''3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Charlie Brown Celebration'' *''A Chipmunk Christmas'' *''A Chipmunk Reunion'' *''A Claymation Christmas Celebration'' *''A Family Circus Christmas'' *''A Family Circus Easter'' *''A Family Circus Valentine'' *''A Lion Called Christian'' *''A Simple Wish'' *''A Very Brady Sequel'' *''A Very Merry Cricket'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Addams Family Value'' *''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' *''Agent Cody Banks'' *''Air Bud Spikes Back'' *''Air Bud'' *''Air Bud: Golden Retriever'' *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' *''Air Bud: World Pup'' *''Alaska'' *''Alien Planet'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Alone Among Grizzlies'' *''Alpha & Omega'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''America's Mexican'' *''America's Next Cat Star'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''An All-Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''An American Tail'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Anastasia'' *''Annie'' (1999) *''Are We Done Yet?'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''Arthur Christmas'' *''Atlantis Uncovered'' *''Babe'' *''Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Baby's Day Out'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Balto II: Wings of Change'' *''Balto'' *''Batman Year One'' *''Batman'' (1966) *''Batman'' (1989) *''Batteries Not Included'' *''Battleship: Battle Stations!'' *''Bean'' *''Bears'' *''Because of Winn-Dixie'' *''Beethoven'' *''Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Beethoven's 3rd'' *''Beethoven's 4th'' *''Beethoven's 5th'' *''Beethoven's Big Break'' *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Benji the Haunted'' *''Benji'' *''Benji's Very Own Christmas Story'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta!'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Big Bad Bugs'' *''Big Bird in Japan'' *''Big Bird's Birthday Celebration'' *''Big Fat Liar'' *''Big'' *''Billboard Dad'' *''Bingo'' *''Born to Be Wild'' *''Bowser's Revenge: Super Mario Adventures'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Bugs Bunny in Space'' *''Bugs Bunny's Creature Features'' *''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' *''Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster'' *''Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports'' *''Bugs Bunny: An All-American Hero'' *''Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars'' *''Bébé's Kids'' *''Caligula: 1400 Days of Terror'' *''Caravans'' *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Cary Grant: A Celebration of His Life'' *''Casper'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Charlie Brown's All-Stars'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''Chasing Rhinos'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Chris Rock: Bring the Pain'' *''City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold'' *''Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Clue'' *''Clueless'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''Coraline'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Curious George II: Follow That Monkey'' *''Curious George'' *''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' *''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' *''Daddy Day Care'' *''Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Digimon: The Movie'' *''Disney Cruise Line: Behind the Magic'' *''Disney Cruise Line: Reimagined Magic'' *''Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Disney's Earth'' *''Disney's The Kid'' *''Disneyland Resort: Behind the Scenes'' *''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''Dolphin Tale 2'' *''Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' *''Dragonfly'' *''Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real'' *''Dunston Checks In'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' *''Easter Bunny is Coming to Town'' *''Eddie Murphy Delirious'' *''Egypt's Animal Mummies'' *''Elf'' *''Eloise at Christmastime'' *''Eloise at the Plaza'' *''Elvis: Center Stage'' *''Ernest Saves Christmas'' *''Ernest Scared Stupid'' *''Escape to Chimp Eden'' *''Everyone's Hero'' *''Exposed! Pro Wrestling's Greatest Secrets'' *''Extreme Cruise Ship'' *''Extreme Poodles'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' *''Field of Dreams'' *''Finding Amelia Earhart: Mystery Solved'' *''Fire Ants: Texas Border Massacre'' *''Firehouse Dog'' *''First Kid'' *''Five Children & It'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Flubber'' *''Fly Away Home'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''For the Love of Benji'' *''Frank Sinatra: A Man and His Music'' *''Frank Sinatra: Concert for the Americas'' *''Freaky Friday'' (2003) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Free Willy'' *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' *''Frosty Returns'' *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' *''Garfield Gets a Life'' *''Garfield Goes Hollywood'' *''Garfield on the Town'' *''Garfield: His 9 Lives'' *''Garfield: The Movie'' *''Gary Larson's Tales from the Far Side'' *''George of the Jungle 2'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Getting Even with Dad'' *''Gidget'' *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Good Boy!'' *''Grease'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Gremlins'' *''Grown Ups'' *''HOP'' *''Hairspray'' (1988) *''Hairspray'' (2007) *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration'' *''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue'' *''Happy Birthday Bugs!: 50th Looney Years'' *''Happy Birthday, Bunnykins'' *''Happy Birthday, Garfield'' *''Happy Feet Two'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Here Comes Garfield'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' *''Here's to You, Charlie Brown: 50 Great Years'' *''Hey Hey We're the Monkees'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' *''Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert'' *''Hey, Hey, It's the Monkees'' *''Holiday in the Sun'' *''Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure'' *''Home Alone 3'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone: Lost in New York'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Hook'' *''Hoot'' *''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' *''How the Toys Saved Christmas'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Hugo'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Igor'' *''Invasion of the Christmas Lights'' *''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown'' *''Jerry Seinfeld: I'm Telling You for the Last Time'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Jingle All the Way'' *''Judy Garland: The Concert Years'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Killing Bigfoot'' *''Kindergarten Cop'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''King Kong'' (2005) *''King Solomon's Mines'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''Larger Than Life'' *''Lassie'' (2005) *''Leave It to Beaver'' *''Legally Blondes'' *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' *''Leopard: Ultimate Survivor'' *''Liar Liar'' *''Life-Sized'' *''Like Mike'' *''Lion Gangland'' *''Little Giants'' *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' *''Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Lord of the Everglades'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Man on the Moon'' *''March of the Penguins'' *''Marley & Me'' *''Marley & Me: The Puppy Years'' *''Matilda'' *''Mean Girls 2'' *''Mean Girls'' *''Meet the Raisins!'' *''MegaYachts'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''Men in Black'' *''Mockingbird Lane'' *''Monster House'' *''Monster Jellyfish'' *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' *''Moonwalker'' *''Moose: Titans of the North'' *''Mother Croc'' *''Mouse Hunt'' *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' *''Mr. Mom'' *''Mr. Nanny'' *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *''My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie'' *''Mystery of the Lynx'' *''Nancy Drew'' *''Nanny McPhee Returns'' *''Nanny McPhee'' *''Naughty or Nice'' *''Newsies'' *''Niagara Falls: Fatal Attention'' *''Night at the Museum'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Of Mice & Men'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' *''Oliver Twist'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Open Season'' *''Operation: Dumbo Drop'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' *''Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Planet 51'' *''Polar Bears: Edge of Existence'' *''Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?'' *''Popeye'' *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Pretty in Pink'' *''Problem Child 2'' *''Problem Child'' *''Punkin Chunkin'' *''Puppy Bowl'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''RV'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''Ramona and Beezus'' *''Return to the Bermuda Triangle'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'' *''Rio'' *''Robots'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''RocketMan'' *''Running Free'' *''Saving Shiloh'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' *''Secrets of Egypt's Lost Queen'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''Sharp Shooters'' *''Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season'' *''Shiloh'' *''Short Circuit 2'' *''Short Circuit'' *''Shorts'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek'' *''Sinatra: The Main Event'' *''Sinkholes: Swallowed Alive'' *''Skyscraper Live with Nik Wallenda'' *''Smurfily Ever After'' *''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' *''Son of Rambow'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Space Buddies'' *''Space Chimps'' *''Space Jam'' *''Spaceballs'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Splash'' *''Splash, Too'' *''Spy Kids'' *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' *''Stand and Deliver'' *''Stan Lee's Mighty 7'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little: Call of the Wild'' *''Summer Wars'' *''Super 8'' *''Super Mario Adventures: The Movie'' *''Super Pooches'' *''Superman II'' *''Superman III'' *''Superman: The Movie'' *''Surprise, It's a Puppy'' *''TMNT'' (2007) *''Tasmania: Land of the Devils'' *''Teen Wolf Too'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Planet of the Turtleoids'' *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) *''That's Entertainment!'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' *''The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl'' *''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''The Art of Being Nick'' *''The Babe'' *''The Beatrice Arthur Special'' *''The Beautician and the Beast'' *''The Bee Gees: Going Home'' *''The Blues Brothers'' *''The Book of Life'' *''The Borrowers'' *''The Boxtrolls'' *''The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story'' *''The Brady Bunch 35th Anniversary Reunion Special: Still Brady After All These Years'' *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' *''The Brave Little Toaster'' *''The Breakfast Club'' *''The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special'' *''The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' (1971) *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''The Chocolate Wars'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' *''The Cricket in Times Square'' *''The Dark Ages'' *''The Devil's Triangle'' *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas'' *''The Dog Who Saved Halloween'' *''The Dog Who Saved the Holidays'' *''The Ewok Adventure'' *''The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Frank Sinatra Timex Show: Welcome Home Elvis'' *''The Frog Prince'' (1971) *''The Goonies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''The Haunted Mansion'' *''The Haunted Mask'' *''The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Hobbit'' (1977) *''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) *''The Karate Kid II'' *''The Karate Kid III'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Last Unicorn'' *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' *''The Little Rascals'' *''The Lorax'' (1972) *''The Lord of the Rings'' (1978) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''The Magic Snowman'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The Mask'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''The Million Dollar Dixie Deliverance'' *''The Money Pit'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppets Christmas Carol'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Music in Me: A Family Special'' *''The Never-Ending Story'' *''The NeverEnding Story II'' *''The Next Karate Kid'' *''The Night That Changed America: A Grammy Salute to The Beatles'' *''The Night of the Headless Horseman'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''The Nixon Interviews with David Frost: Watergate'' *''The Nutcracker'' *''The Nutty Professor II: Klump's Revenge'' *''The Nutty Professor'' *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Other Side of The Mountain Part 2'' *''The Other Side of The Mountain'' *''The Parent Trap II'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Paul Lynde Halloween Special'' *''The Pink Panther in: Olym-Pinks'' *''The Pink Panther in: Pink at First Sight'' *''The Pink Panther'' (1963) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006) *''The Polar Express'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''The Purple People Eater'' *''The Return of the King'' (1980) *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' *''The Sandlot 2'' *''The Sandlot'' *''The Sandlot: Heading Home'' *''The Secret of NIHM'' *''The Secrets of the Dog Park'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''The Sign of Zorro'' *''The Smurfic Games'' *''The Snowman'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Tale of Despereaux'' *''The Thief of Bagdad'' (1940) *''The Trip: 2015'' *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' *''The White House: Behind Closed Doors'' *''The Winds of Whoopie'' *''The Witches'' *''The Wiz'' *''The Wizard'' *''The Woman Who Raised a Bear as Her Son'' *''Three Amigos!'' *''Three Men & a Baby'' *''Three Men & a Little Lady'' *''Toddler Bowl'' *''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' *''Tower of Terror'' *''Toys'' *''Transformers: The Movie'' *''Troop Beverly Hills'' *''Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Unaccompanied Minors'' *''Uncle Buck'' *''Undiscovered Disney Parks'' *''United States of Bacon'' *''United States of Burgers'' *''United States of Steak'' *''Valiant'' *''Wakko's Wish'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Wererabbit'' *''Walt Disney World Resort Hotels'' *''Walt Disney World Resort: Behind the Scenes'' *''WarGames'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' *''Weird Warfare'' *''What Sank Titanic?'' *''When Fish Attack Back'' *''When Fish Attack'' *''Where the Wild Things Are'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''Why You Crying?'' *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Wing Commander'' *''Wonder Woman'' (2009) *''World Chocolate Championship'' *''World's Deadliest Sharks'' *''Wreck-It Ralph!'' *''Yellow Submarine'' *''Yellowstone: The First National Park'' *''Yogi the Easter Bunny'' *''You Ruined My Life'' *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' *''Zathura'' *''Ziggy's Gift'' *''Zookeeper'' Former *''The Saddle Club'' (2001-2015) *''Scout's Safari'' (2002-2011) *''Serious'' (2002-2011) *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' (2002-2011) *''Endurance'' (2002-2013) *''Tutenstein'' (2003-2013) *''Timeblazers'' (2003-2011) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2003-2012) *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' (2003-2012) *''Adventure Camp'' (2003-2012) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2004-2011) *''Time Wrap Trio'' (2005-2011) *''Dinosapien'' (2007-2012) *''Bindi the Jungle Girl'' (2007-2015) *''The Future is Wild'' (2007-2012) *''Grossology'' (2007-2013) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2007-2013) *''Dennis and Gnasher'' (2010-2012) *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' (2010-2013) *''Atomic Betty'' (2010-2013) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2010-2016) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2010-2015) *''Bratz'' (2010-2016) *''Batman Beyond'' (2010-2015) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2010-2015) *''In the Night Garden'' (2010-2016) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (2010-2016) *''The Adventures of Chuck & Friends'' (2010-2016) *''Hubsworld'' (2010-2011) *''Pictureka!'' (2010-2015) *''The WotWots'' (2010-2013) *''Animal Mechanicals'' (2010-2013) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (2010-2013) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (2010-2013) *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' (2010-2016) *''The Wonder Years'' (2010-2012) *''Mork & Mindy'' (2010-2014) *''Batman'' (2010-2015) *''Where on Earth of Carmen Sandiego?'' (2010-2012) *''The Transformers'' (2010-2015) *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader'' (2011-2017) *''Secret Millionaires Club'' (2011-2015) *''Clue'' (2011-2012) *''Scrabble Showdown'' (2011-2013) *''Goosebumps'' (2011-2017) *''Majors & Minors'' (2011-2013) *''Conan the Adventurer'' (2011-2012) *''Kaijudo'' (2012-2015) *''G.I. Joe Sigma 6'' (2012-2014) *''Trollz'' (2012-2016) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2012-2014) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (2012-2014) *''Wizards vs. Aliens'' (2013-2014) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (2013-2015) *''Spooksville'' (2013-2016) *''Family Biz'' (2014-2017) *''Earth to Luna'' (2014-2017) *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' (2014-2016) *''Discovery's Discover This!'' (2014-2016) PBS Kids Channel Current *''3-2-1 Contact'' (2017) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (2015) *''Arthur'' (1999) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2003) *''Between the Lions'' (2000) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''Cyberchase'' (2002) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009) *''Doki: The Series'' (2013) *''Dragon Tales'' (1999) *''The Electric Company 70's'' (2013) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (2017) *''Harold and the Purple Crayon'' (2015) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2003) *''Katie Morag'' (2016) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (2008) *''Martha Speaks'' (2008-2016; 2017) *''Maya & Miguel'' (2004) *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' (1999) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (2013) *''Nature Cat'' (2016) *''Noddy: Toyland Detective'' (2017) *''Odd Squad'' (2015) *''Oh Noah!'' (2016) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013) *''Ready Jet Go!'' (2016) *''Reading Rainbow'' (1999) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (1999-2016; 2017) *''Sesame Street'' (1999) *''Shining Time Station'' (2017) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2008-2016; 2017) *''Sooty (2011)'' (1999) *''Sooty & Co'' (1999) *''The Sooty Show'' (1999) *''Splash and Bubbles'' (2016) *''Super Why!'' (2007) *''Teletubbies'' (1999) *''Theadore Tugboat'' (1999-2001; 2017) *''Thomas & Friends'' (2004) *''Wild Kratts'' (2012) *''Word Girl'' (2006) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999) Former *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' (1999-2003) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2002-2007) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (2013-2016) *''Angelmouse'' (2000-2004) *''Animalia'' (2017) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (1999-2014) *''Archibald the Koala'' (1999-2006) *''Bagpuss'' (1999-2003) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (1999-2016) *''Barney & Friends'' (1999-2017) *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures'' (2007-2017) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (1999-2016) *''Big Sister, Little Brother'' (1999-2006) *''Bod'' (1999-2003) *''Boohbah'' (2003-2014) *''Brambly Hedge'' (1999-2004) *''Bump'' (1999-2004) *''Caillou'' (2000-2016) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' (2003-2016) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1999-2016) *''Doris'' (1999-2016) *''Dragonfly TV'' (2001-2014) *''Elliot Moose'' (2000-2004; 2014) *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' (2006-2017) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2007-2016) *''Fireman Sam'' (2006-2016) *''Franny's Feet'' (2006-2016) *''George Shrinks'' (2000-2014) *''Ghostwriter'' (1999-2001; 2013) *''Grossology'' (2014-2017) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2014-2017) *''The Huggabug Club'' (2017) *''It's a Big Big World'' (2006-2015) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2002-2015) *''James the Cat'' (1999-2006) *''King Rollo'' (1999-2015) *''Kipper'' (1999-2015) *''Kratts' Creatures'' (1999-2001; 2014) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1999-2003; 2014-2015) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2002-2006) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music'' (2014) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2005-2016) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2000-2004; 2014) *''Meeow!'' (2000-2006) *''Meg & Mog'' (2004-2007) *''Mr. Bean'' (January-October 2013) *''Mr. Benn'' (1999-2003) *''Panwapa'' (2013-2014) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2004-2016) *''Percy the Park Keeper'' (2000-2003) *''Pingu'' (2006-2016) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2003-2016) *''Playbox'' (1999-2013) *''Postcards from Buster'' (2004-2013) *''Roary, the Racing Car'' (2007-2015) *''Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales'' (1999-2006) *''Roobarb'' (2015-2017) *''The Saddle Club'' (2016-2017) *''SciGirls'' (2014-2015) *''Sergeant Stripes'' (2003-2007) *''Seven Little Monsters'' (2014-2015) *''Sheeep'' (1999-2005) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1999-2000) *''Sooty Heights'' (2000-2001) *''Sooty (2001)'' (2001-2006) *''Square One Television'' (2014-2015) *''Ted Sieger's Wildlife'' (1999-2001) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2000-2005; 2013-2016) *''Tots TV'' (1999-2001) *''Tutenstein'' (2014-2017) *''The Wiggles'' (2009-2014) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (2014) *''Wimzie's House'' (1999-2003; 2015) *''Wishbone'' (1999-2016) *''The Wombles'' (1999-2003) *''WordWorld'' (2007-2014) *''ZOOM'' (1999-2016) *''Zot the Dog'' (1999-2001) *''Zula Patrol'' (2005-2015) Disney Channel Current Sitcoms *''Girl Meets World'' (2012-present) *''Life with Boys'' (2013-present) *''Liv and Maddie'' (2013-present) *''K.C. Undercover'' (2014-present) *''Best Friends Whenever'' (2015-present) *''Commando Crash'' (2016-present) *''Stuck in the Middle'' (2016-present) *''Bizaardvark'' (2016-present) *''Andi Mack'' (2017-present) Animated *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Future-Worm!'' (2016-present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2016-present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016-present) *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (2017-present) *''DuckTales: The Adventures Continues (2017-present)'' Game shows *''Webheads'' (2014-present) Reruns *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2005-2008) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008-2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010-2013) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011-2015) *''Jessie'' (2011-2016) *''Zack & Cody: Livin' the Suite Life'' (2012-2014) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2012-2016) *''The Rachael Crow Show'' (2012-2015) *''I Didn't Do It!'' (2014-2017) The Disney-Vault *''Disneyland'' (2013-present) *''The Muppet Show'' (2013-present) *''Zorro'' (2013-present) *''Davy Crockett'' (2013-present) *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' (2013-present) *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' (2013-present) *''The Marvel Super Hero Hour'' (2013-present) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2014-present) Former *TBA Toon Disney In 2003, Disney MovieToons merged with Disney Television Animation and was renamed, ToonDisney Studios. Current First-run *''Frozen: The Series'' (2015-present) *''Ellie the Ace'' (2015-present) *''The Lion Guard'' (2016-present) *''Wreck-It Ralph: The Series (2017-present)'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' (2017-present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (2017-present) Second-run *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2012-present) Reruns *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010-present) *''Pooh!'' (2010-present) *''The 7D'' (2015-present) =Disney-syndicated programs = *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1998-2005; 2016-present) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1998-present) *''TaleSpin'' (1998-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1998-present) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1998-present) *''Aladdin'' (1998-present) *''Gargoyles'' (1998-present) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998-present) =One Saturday Morning series = *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2016, 2017-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-present; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''House of Mouse'' (2002-present) *''Recess'' (2003-present) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2003-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Filmore!'' (2003-2007, 2017-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2006-present) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2007-present) *''Princess School'' (2008-present) *''Cars Toons'' (2011-2015, 2017-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) =Disney Channel series = *''The Proud Family'' (2004-present) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2005-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kim Possible'' (2005-present) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2006-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Phineas & Ferb'' (2008-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013-present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016-present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2017-present) *''DuckTales: The Adventure Continues'' (2015-present) Former *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998-2009) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1998-2001) *''A Kind of Magic'' (2008-2014) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2006-2007) *''Alvinnn!!! & the Chipmunks'' (2015) *''@Disney Parks'' (2012-2015) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1998-2002) *''Bonkers'' (1998-2004) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2006-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Bump in the Night'' (1998-2004) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2006-2011) *''Care Bears'' (1998-2003) *''The Darkwing'' (2008-2016) *''Dead Meat'' (2015-2017) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1998-2005) *''DuckTales'' (1998-2017; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Erky Perky'' (2008-2012) *''Fish Hooks'' (2011-2016) *''Garfield & Friends'' (2003-2006; 2007-2011) *''Goof Troop'' (1998-2017; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (1998-2004) *''Hercules'' (1998-2006; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''I Didn't Do It!'' (2014-2015) *''Judy Moody'' (2012-2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2013-2015) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2008) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013-2015) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2004-2010; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Lily the Witch'' (2011-2015) *''The Littles'' (1998-2004) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Madeline'' (1998-2008) *''Marsupilami'' (1998-2006) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (2002-2005) *''Mickey Mouse Tracks'' (1998-2002) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1998-2006) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1998-2016; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Quack Pack'' (1998-2005) *''Raw Toonage'' (1998-2007) *''The Replacements'' (2007-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2006) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2004-2006) *''The Schnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1998-2003) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2014-2017) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Toad Patrol'' (2002-2005) *''The Weekenders'' (2002-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''What-a-Mess'' (1998-2003) *''What's With Andy?'' (2004-2006) *''Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa'' (1998-2005) *''Wish Kid'' (1998-2002) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1998-2002) *''The Wuzzles'' (1998-2003) *''Yellow Woodpecker Ranch'' (2012-2014) Jetix/Disney XD In 2006, Jetix began airing from 7pm-2am. In 2009, Jetix was then replaced by Disney XD. *''A.T.O.M.'' (2008-May 2009) *''Aaron Stone'' (2009-2010) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012) *''Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008-November 2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2007-November 2009) *''Beyblade'' (2004-2007) *''Boyster'' (2014-2015) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (2011-2012) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2013-2015) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2008-September 2009) *''Crash and Bernstein'' (2012-2015) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006-September 2009) *''Galactik Football'' (2006-2014) *''Get Ed'' (2005-April 2009) *''I'm with the Band'' (2010-2011) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2004-July 2009) *''Iron Man'' (2008-2010) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009-2011) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (2009-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010-2016; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kickin' It'' (2011-2015) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (2009-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kirby Buckets'' (2014-2015) *''Lab Rats'' (2012-2015) *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' (2013-2015) *''Max Steel'' (2013-2014) *''Mighty Med'' (2013-2015) *''Monster Buster Club'' (2008-December 2009) *''Monsuno'' (2013-2014) *''Motorcity'' (2012-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2006-May 2009) *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (2010-2012) *''Oban Star-Racers'' (2006-April 2009) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2014-2015) *''Pair of Kings'' (2010-2014) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2014-2015) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2007-September 2009) *''Pucca'' (2006-2010; 2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' (2013-2015) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2011-2013) *''Scan2Go'' (2013-2015) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2012-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''The Silver Surfer'' (2004-July 2009) *''Slugterra'' (2012-2014) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (2004-July 2009) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (2004-2009) *''Spider-Man'' (2004-2011) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-December 2009; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2007-July 2009) *''The Tick'' (2004-May 2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006-May 2009) *''Wolverine & the X-Men'' (2009-2012) *''X-Men'' (2004-2011) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2008-December 2009) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2010; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Zeke & Luther'' (2009-2012) Current Movies & Specials *''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1996) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''Alice in Wonderland 2'' (2010) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Bambi II'' (2006) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Big Hero 6 (2016) *''Bolt (2008) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2000) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' (2011) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Frozen (2013) *''Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *''Gargoyles: The Heroes Awaken'' (1995) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2005) *''Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time'' (2003) *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' (2005) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2006) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''Mickey • Donald • Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2001) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Mulan II'' (2005) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011) *''Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel'' (2013) *''Phineas & Ferb: Star Wars'' (2014) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Pixie Hollow Games'' (2011) *''Planes'' (2013) *''Pocahantas'' (1995) *''Ponyo'' (2009) *''Pooh!: The Movie'' (2012) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' (2003) *''Robin Hood 2'' (2014) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Stitch!: The Movie'' (2003) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' (2015) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) *''The Sorcerer'' (2010) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Tigger's Movie'' (2000) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Toy Story of TERROR!'' (2013) *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Up'' (2009) *''WALL-E'' (2008) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Playhouse Disney In 2006, Playhouse Disney launched it's own channel. Current Original *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''Goldie & Bear'' (2015-present) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (2017-present) *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (2015-present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (2017-present) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-present) *''Vampirina'' (2017-present) Reruns *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-present) *''Charlie & Lola'' (2006-present) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2011-present) *''JoJo's Circus'' (2006-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2014-present) *''Stanley'' (2006-present) Acquired *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (2014-present) *''Octonauts'' (2010-present) *''P. King Duckling'' (2016-present) *''PJ Masks'' (2015-present) Disney-syndicated programs *''Pooh!'' (2010-present) Former *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (2006-2014) *''3rd & Bird'' (2011-2015) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (2006-2016) *''Aladdin'' (2006-2011) *''Babar'' (2010) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2010-2015) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2006-2015) *''Breakfast with Bear'' (2007-2014) *''Cars Toons'' (2011-2012) *''Chuggington'' (2008-2016) *''The Doodlebops'' (2006-2010) *''Ella the Elephant'' (2013-2016) *''Gaspard & Lisa'' (2011-2015) *''Guess How Much I Love You'' (2011-2015) *''Handy Manny'' (2006-2017) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013-2017) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2006-2017) *''The Hive'' (2012-2015) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008-2014) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (2006-2011) *''Johnny & the Sprites'' (2007-2013) *''Jungle Cubs'' (2006-2010) *''Jungle Junction'' (2009-2016) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2006-2014) *''Little Einsteins'' (2006-2012; 2015-2017) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2006-2016) *''Madeline'' (2006-2010) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-2011) *''The Muppets'' (2012-2017) *''My Friends, Tigger & Pooh'' (2007-2010) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (2006-2015) *''Out of the Box'' (2006-2013) *''PB&J Otter'' (2006-2012) *''Princess School'' (2008-2017) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (2006-2017) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009-2016) *''Spot the Dog'' (2006-2010) *''Timmy Time'' (2009-2015) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (2006-2012) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' (2011-2015) *''The Wiggles'' (2006-2010) *''Animal Stories'' (2006-2014) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (2006-2014) Cartoon Network Current Schedules (as of November 2017) Weekdays *9.00am: Adventure Time *9.30am: Steven Universe *10.00am: Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *10.30am: Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *11.00am: SmoshToons! *11.30am: SmoshToons! *12.00pm: The PowerPuff Girls (2016) *12.30pm: The PowerPuff Girls (2016) *1.00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *1.30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *2.00pm: Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *2.30pm: Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *3.00pm: SmoshToons! *3.30pm: SmoshToons! *4.00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *4.30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *5.00pm: Teen Titans Go! *5.30pm: Pokémon *6.00pm: SmoshToons! *6.30pm: SmoshToons! *7.00pm: swim Weekends *9.00am: The Amazing World of Gumball *9.30am: The Amazing World of Gumball *10.00am: Pokémon *10.30am: The PowerPuff Girls (2016) *11.00am: SmoshToons! *11.30am: SmoshToons! *12.00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *12.30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *1.00pm: SmoshToons! *1.30pm: SmoshToons! *2.00pm: Adventure Time *2.30pm: Teen Titans Go! *3.00pm: Steven Universe *3.30pm: The PowerPuff Girls (2016) *4.00pm: SmoshToons! *4.30pm: SmoshToons! *5.00pm: SmoshToons! *5.30pm: SmoshToons! *6.00pm: SmoshToons! *6.30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *7.00pm: swim Future *''Summer Camp Island'' (2018) *''Apple & Onion'' (2018) *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' (2018) *''Talking Tom and Friends'' (2018) *''Unikitty!'' (2018) All Shows Live-Action *''10 Count'' (2009) *''The Banana Splits'' (1992-2000) *''Bobb'e Says'' (2009) *''Big Bag'' (1996-1998; 2007-2009) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (2009-2012) *''Dude, What Would Happen?'' (2009-2012) *''The High-Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange'' (2012-2017) *''Hole in the Wall'' (2010-2011) *''Incredible Crew'' (2013-2015) *''Level Up'' (2012-2015) *''My Dad's A Pro'' (2010-2011) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1992-2000) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) *''The Outsiders'' (2009) *''Run It Back'' (2009) *''Slamball'' (2009) *''Survive This'' (2009) *''Team Toon'' (2012-2014) *''Tower Prep'' (2010-2014) *''UnNatural History'' (2010-2011) *''Wulin Warriors'' (2006) Boomerang Boomerang revamped itself in September of 2011 with new bumpers as well as new and returning series. They also made Boomerang available on basic cable as well as have it's own pages on social media sites. The gimmick of Boomerang also changed from Cartoon Network's dumping ground for old cartoons into just an all-animation channel made for anyone who watches cartoons old or new as well as animation buffs and people who are into animation. Current Original *''Youtoon Studios'' *''Toon Weekly'' =Mini-series & Specials = *''The Toonies'' Acquired *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Batfink'' * *''Betty Boop'' **''Bimbo'' **''Inkwell Imps'' **''Koko the Clown'' **''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'' **''Out of the Inkwell'' **''Song Car-Tunes'' **''Superman'' **''Talkartoons'' *''Bobby's World'' * *''Capitol Critters'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' * *''The Cattanooga Cats'' * *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''Dennis the Menace'' * *''Dilbert'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' * *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Family Dog'' *''Felix the Cat'' **''Felix the Cat'' (1950) **''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' **''The Flintstones Comedy Show'' **''The Flintstone Kids'' **''The New Fred & Barney Show'' *''Garfield & Friends'' **''The Garfield Show'' **''U.S. Acres'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005) *''George of the Jungle'' **''Super Chicken'' **''Tom Slick'' *''Gumby'' *''The Hanna-Barbera Hour'' **''Atom Ant'' **''Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy'' **''Breezly and Sneezly'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''Hokey Wolf'' **''Huckleberry Hound'' **''Lippy the Lion'' **''Magilla Gorilla'' **''Peter Potamus'' **''Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse'' **''Quick Draw McGraw'' **''Ricochet Rabbit'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''Snagglepuss'' **''Snooper & Blabber'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''Touché Turtle'' **''Wally Gator'' **''Winsome Witch'' **''Yakky Doodle'' **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' **''Yogi Bear'' *''Heathcliff & Marmaduke'' **''Dingbat'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' * *''InTOONational'' **''The Adventures of Parsley'' (UK) **''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (UK) **''Animaland'' (UK) **''Arthur! And the Square Knights of the Round Table'' (Australia) **''Bagpuss'' (UK) **''Bamse'' (Sweden) **''Bernard'' (South Korea) **''Bod'' (UK) **''Bolek and Lolek'' (Poland) **''The Brothers Pistov'' **''Bunny in the Suitcase'' (Hungary) **''Captain Pugwash'' (UK) **''Chapi Chapo'' (France) **''Emily'' (UK) **''The Family-Ness'' (UK) **''Hattytown Tales'' (UK) **''IMP'' (UK) **''King Rollo'' (UK) **''La Linea'' (Italy) **''The Magic Roundabout'' (UK) **''Mole'' (Czech) **''Monica's Gang'' (Brazil) **''Monstories!'' (Canada) **''Mr. Hiccup'' (Italy/Switzerland) **''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' (UK) **''Noggin the Nog'' (UK) **''Nudnik'' (Czech) **''Nu, pogodi!'' (Russia) **''Old Bear Stories'' (UK) **''Portland Bill'' (UK) **''Professor Balthazar'' (Croatia) **''Reksio'' (Poland) **''Soupe Opera'' (France) **''Tabaluga'' (Germany/Australia) **''The Three Fools'' (Bulgaria) **''Vicky the Viking'' (Germany) **''Vinni Pukh'' (Russia) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' * *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' * *''Laff-A-Lympics'' * *''Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''MGM'' **''Barney Bear'' **''The Captain and the Kids'' **''Droopy'' **''George and Junior'' **''Happy Harmonies'' **''Screwy Squirrel'' **''Spike'' **''Spike & Tyke'' *''M.A.S.K.'' * *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' * *''The Mr. Magoo Show'' **''Columbia Pictures'' cartoons **''Jolly Frolics'' **''UPA Cartoons'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Oh, Canada!'' **''National Film Board of Canada'' animated shorts *''The Pink Panther'' **''The Ant and the Aardvark'' **''Crazylegs Crane'' **''The Inspector'' **''Misterjaw'' **''Pink Panther & Pals'' **''Tijuana Toads'' *''Pinky & the Brain'' *''Popeye'' *''ReBoot'' *''The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show'' **''Aesop & Son'' **''Dudley Do-Right'' **''Fractured Fairytales'' **''Peabody's Improbable History'' *''Roger Ramjet'' *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' *''Scooby-Doo!'' **''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' **''Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''The Smurfs'' **''Johan and Peewit'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' * *''Thunderbirds'' *''The Tick'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom & Jerry'' **''Tom & Jerry Kids'' **''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (2014) **''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Underdog Show'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' Former Original *''Lookie What We Found!'' (2012-2017) Acquired *''The Addams Family (1992)'' (2003-2015) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2012-2017) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2011-2017) *''The Alvin Show'' (2014-2017) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (2000-2014) *''Andy Panda'' (2015-2016) *''Animated Antics'' (?-2017) *''Baby Huey'' (?-2017) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2005-2009) *''Banana Splits'' (2000-2011) *''The Batman'' (2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Battle of the Planets'' *''Beetlejuice'' (2011-2016) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown'' (2015-2016) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' (?-2017) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (2000-2011) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (?-2017) *''CB Bears'' (2000-2014) *''Centurions'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''Chilly Willy'' (2015-2016) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''Clue Club'' *''Color Classics'' (?-2017) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2009-2011) *''Cow & Chicken'' (2006-2010) *''Dastardly and Muttley'' (2000-2013) *''Devlin'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2006-2015) *''Dink the Little Dinosaur'' (2000-2013) *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Dumb & Dumber'' (2012-2015) *''Fangface'' (2000-2012) *''Fantastic Four'' (2000-2012) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fat Albert'' (2013-2017) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (2012-2016) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2011-2015) *''Freakazoid!'' (2011-2015; now on Hub Network) *''The Funky Phantom'' (2000-2012) *''Gabby'' (?-2017) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (2011-2015) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Godzilla (1998)'' (2014-2015) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (2000-2013) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (2000-2012) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2004-2005) *''Herculoids'' (2000-2015) *''Herman & Katnip'' (?-2017) *''Hoppity Hopper'' (2002-2015) *''I Am Weasel'' (2006-2011) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (2000-2012) *''Jabberjaw'' (2000-2013) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2007-2011) *''Justice League'' (2005-2013) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2007-2010) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2006-2009) *''Late Night, Black & White'' (200?-2017) *''Little Audrey'' (?-2017) *''Little Lulu'' (?-2017) *''Lucky Luke'' (2014-2017) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (2012-2015) *''Mighty Man & Yukk'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (2005-2009) *''Mister T'' *''Moby Dick & Mighty Mightor'' *''Modern Madcaps'' (?-2017) *''The Moomins'' (2012-2014) *''Mother Goose & Grimm'' (2012-2017) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''Noveltoons'' (?-2017) *''Pac-Man'' (2000-2013) *''Paw Paws'' (2000-2015) *''Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm'' (2000-2013) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (2000-2011) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (2012-2016) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pokémon'' (2006-2011) *''Pound Puppies'' (2000-2015) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2008-2015) *''The Raccoons'' (2011-2015) *''Richie Rich'' (2000-2013) *''Rickety Rocket'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''The Roman Holidays'' (2000-2014) *''Samurai Jack'' (2008-2011) *''Screen Songs'' (?-2017) *''Sealab 2020'' (2000-2014) *''Shazzan'' *''Shirt Tales'' (2000-2013) *''The Skatebirds'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''The Snorks'' (2000-2014) *''Sonic X'' (2004-2012) *''Space Ghost/Dino Boy'' (2000-2014) *''Space Kidettes'' (2000-2013) *''Speed Buggy'' (2000-2014) *''The Spooktacular Adventures of Casper'' (?-2017) *''Super Friends'' (2002-2014) *''Super Globetrotters'' (2000-2015) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (2005-2016; now on Toonami) *''Teen Titans'' (2009-2011) *''These Are the Days'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (2000-2012) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2016) *''Tickle U'' (2005) *''Totally Tooned In!'' (2011-2017) *''Trollkins'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (2000-2012) *''Voltron'' (2008-2009; 2011-2012) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (2000-2012) *''Walter Lantz Cartoons'' (2014-2016) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2011-2016; now on Nickelodeon) *''Young Robin Hood'' Toonami On March 17, 2012, Toonami was launched as a 24-hour channel as part of the original block's 15th anniversary. Current First-run *''Pretty Cure'' (2014-present) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-present) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2017-present) *''Villainous'' (2017-present) Second-run *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (2012-present) *''One Piece'' (2012-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2016-present) Reruns *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2012-present) *''Regular Show'' (October 2012-present) *''Samurai Jack'' (2015-present) 18+ programs *''Attack on Titan'' (2014-present) *''One-Punch Man'' (2016-present) *''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure'' (2017-present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (2017-present) *''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2017-present) *''Lupin the Third Part IV'' (2017-present) Repeats of Toonami programs *''Dragon Ball'' (2012-present) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (2012-present) *''Naruto'' (2012-present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2012-present) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2012-present) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2012-present) Repeats of Kids' WB series *''Pokémon'' (2012-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2012-present) *''Young Justice'' (2012-present) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2015-present) *''Little Witch Academy'' (2017-present) *''Doraemon'' (2017-present) *''Static Shock'' (2017-present) *''Santino'' (2017-present) Repeats of Fox Kids series *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2012-present) Acquired programs *''Azumanga Diaoh'' (2013-present) *''Kill Me Baby!'' (2015-present) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (2016-present) Future Repeats of Kids' WB series *''Batman Beyond'' (premieres TBA) Former (as NeoToonami) *''Akame Ga Kill'' (2015-2016) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2015-2017) *''Ape Escape: On Air (2012-2014) *''Astro Boy (1980) (2012-2017) *''Bakugan'' (2012-2014) *''Batgirl'' (2014-2016) *''Batman'' (2012) *''The Batman'' (2012-2014) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2012-2013) *''Ben 10'' (2012-2016) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2012-2015) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2012-2015) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (September 2012-2015) *''Beware the Batman'' (2015-2017) *''Big O'' (2012-2013) *''Blue Dragon'' (2012-2013) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2013-2014) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2012-2016) *''Cyborg 009'' (2012-2015) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2012-2015) *''Dimension W'' (2016-2017) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2012-2015) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2012-2017) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2012) *''Fantastic Four'' (2012-2013) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (2012-2015) *''G Gundam'' (2012-2015) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2017) *''Gundam AGE'' (2012-2016) *''Gundam SEED'' (2012-2015) *''Gundam Wing'' (2012-2015) *''Gurren Lagnn'' (2012-2013) *''Hunter X Hunter'' (2017) *''Kill la Kill'' (2015-2016) *''Legends of Chima'' (2013-2015) *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' (2013-2015) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2012-2016) *''Magikano'' (2012-2013) *''Man of Steel'' (2015-2017) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2012-2013) *''Michiko & Hatchin'' (2015-2017) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2016-2017) *''Monster Rancher'' (2013-2014) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (2012-2015) *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (July 2012-2014) *''Outlaw Star'' (2012-2014) *''Parasyte -the maxim-'' (2015-2017) *''Police Academy'' (2012) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2012-2016) *''Ranma ½'' (2013-2015) *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' (2012-2014) *''Robotboy'' (2012-2017) *''Rurouni Kenshi'' (2012-2014) *''Sailor Moon'' (2012-2014) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (2013-2014) *''Skyland'' (2012-2015) *''Sonic X'' (2012-2015) *''Space Dandy'' (2014-2017) *''Speed Racer'' (2012-2017) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2012) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2012-2013) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2012) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2012-2016) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2015) *''ThunderCats'' (2012-2013) *''Time Squad'' (2012-2014) *''Totally Spies!'' (2015-2017) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' (2015-2016) *''X-Men'' (2012-2014) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2012-2013) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2014-2015) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2012-2015) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2013-2015) *''Zoids'' (2012-2014) Movies/Miscellaneous stuff Disney canon films after Bolt *''The Princess & the Frog'' (2009, 2D) *''Tangled'' (2010, 2D) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011, 2D) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012, 3D) *''Frozen'' (2013, 2D) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014, 3D) *''Zootopia'' (2016, 3D) *''Moana'' (2016, 2D) *''Casey Jr.'' (2018, 2D) *''Gigantic'' (2020, 3D) Current theatrical shorts series *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' (1928-present) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930-present) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1940-present) Allies Universal Orlando Resort Universal Studios Florida Production Central *''Nickelodeon Studios'' *''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem'' *''Shrek 4-D'' *''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit!'' New York *''Twister...Ride It Out!'' *''Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride'' *''The Blues Brothers Show'' *''Delancey Street Preview Center'' San Francisco *''Beetlejuice's Graveyard Mash-Up'' *''The Fast and the Furious: Supercharged!'' *''Jaws'' *''Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts'' *''Hogwarts Express'' World Expo *''Skull Island: Reign of Kong'' *''Men in Black: Alien Attack'' *''The Simpsons Ride'' *''Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl'' Woody Woodpecker's KidZone *''Animal Planet Live'' *''Transformers: The Ride'' *''My Little Pony: The Ride'' *''Curious George Goes to Town'' *''Monster High: The Ghoul at School Tour'' *''Shopkins Coaster'' *''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster'' *''Fievel's Playland'' *''E.T. Adventure'' Hollywood *''Mel's Drive-In Concert'' *''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show'' *''Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time'' *''Lucy: A Tribute'' Universal's Superstar Parade *Float 1: Nickelodeon *Float 2: Despicable Me *Float 3: Jurassic World *Float 4: Kubo and the Two Strings *Float 5: Nintendo *Float 6: Monster High *Float 7: Shopkins *Float 8: ''Shrek *Float 9: The Simpsons *Float 10: Song of the Sea *Float 11: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Float 12: Hanna-Barbera *Float 13: Power Rangers *Float 14: Beetlejuice & the Universal Monsters *Float 15: Sonic the Hedgehog *Float 16: E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial *Float 17: MAD *Float 18: The Boxtrolls *Float 19: Hop *Float 20: Dr. Seuss *Float 21: Transformers *Float 22: The Land Before Time *Float 23: Finale (Woody Woodpecker, Curious George, Jaws, King Kong, The Blues Brothers, Back to the Future, An American Tail & The Fast and the Furious) Islands of Adventure Nintendo Land *''The Super Mario Ride'' (replaced The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man) *''Splatoon! BlastZone'' *''Jumpboy's Spin 'n' Jump'' (replaced Storm Force Acceletron) *''PokéPark Mystery Dungeon'' *''The Rainbow Road'' (replaced The Incredible Hulk Coaster) *''The Legend of Zelda Battle Quest'' *''Donkey Kong's Mine Carts'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog's Speed Coaster'' Toon Lagoon *''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls'' *''Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges'' *''MAD Studios'' (replaced Me Ship, the Olive) *''Rocky Takes Flight'' *''Scooby-Doo's Haunted House Mayhem'' *''The Flintstones' House'' *''The Jetsons' House'' *''The Power Rangers Headquarters'' Jurassic Park *''Jurassic Park River Adventure'' *''Jurassic Park Discovery Center'' *''Camp Jurassic'' *''Pteranodon Flyers'' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Flight of the Hippogriff'' *''Dragon Challenge'' *''Gringotts Express'' The Lost Continent *''Poseidon's Fury'' *''The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad Stunt Show'' Seuss Landing *''The Cat in the Hat'' *''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride'' *''If I Ran the Zoo'' *''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'' *''Caro-Seuss-El'' Category:TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Channel Category:Television channels